Left In The Shadows
by Jordanzz
Summary: An Umbreon named Saix. He has been abused and hated ever since his evolution. Completely giving up on his town and old life, he leaves to restart his life, to forget his past, but with someone who starts to become special and important to him as time continues. (Warning : There will be multiple lemons)
1. How it started

**Now for all of the people out there reading this horrid story again, or its your first time reading it, then welcome, welcome.**

 **I'm rewriting this story since what it originally was contained a cringe level I didn't want deal with and I'm sure people are basing my writing skill in it even though it's my first story. Being honest, this author's note doesn't matter too much since I'm updating a really old chapter in a pretty bad story to make it better, but still!**

 **All the old readers, please let me know if you like the knew version more than the old, or if I should go back to what I had before! It really helps me out as a writer :P**

 **Here's to a new start for Left In The Shadows!**

* * *

I lived in an unforgiving world, in a region that I'm forced to call home. The world itself hasn't done anything to me, it's just the inhabitants that treat me like dirt. Them and and their damn social standards and societies, they're the only reason my life is miserable - I lost everything. I'm just an Umbreon, trying to get by in life like everyone else, but they don't let me. They see dark-types as demon; deities that only cause trouble and despair. They think that I'm the "demon," even though they're the ones acting like such. If only I became a Leafeon like my mother, then maybe things could've turned out better.

()()()

I was awoken from the sound of the birds outside chirping, to see my room still pitch black as it had stayed for the last few years. "Great, another day of damn torture..." I grumbled as I pushed my door open to reveal the rest of the den. I trudged to the small table where my breakfast was waiting for me and sat down. I quickly downed the Sitrus Berry down and ran out of the den to see my supporting mother tending to her well kept garden. "Morning mom." I yawned, still a bit sluggish from waking up.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well last night?" She replied, oblivious to the obvious tiredness radiating from me.

I rolled my eyes at her lack of awareness and answered "Yeah, better than normal."

The Leafeon gave me a small nod and turned her attention back to the garden while saying "Have a nice day at school and try not to get into any fights at school again please."

School was average for me, a bit tedious however. Every day we'd learn something about our typings, IVs, EVs, and finally, our legendary myths with Arceus, Mew, and all the others I don't feel like naming. Thankfully, it's not the same thing every year so we aren't working with berries, evolution, and items around that category.

I stood at the entrance of the hell hole that consumed me almost every day, ready to defend myself from any incoming attack. When I charged through the door, everybody was calm, putting their stuff away. I looked around, expecting something to happen, but it never came. The hallway slowly began to clear up, everybody splitting up to head to class. Honestly, I was cheering in my head for this. I shoved everything I didn't need into my locker and stalked to my class, not wanting to be late, or to be seen by 'them.'

()()()()()

I sprinted through out the school, trying to make it to a place where I could be alone, with nobody to bother me. I had this tree near the mossy rock that I'd always hang around. When I was just a few yards from it, I heard someone yell "I smell that black rat!" I looked around, spotting three Eeveelutions that have pissed me off for long ass time now. Letting out an irritated sigh, I dove into the nearest bush, hoping to cover me and my scent.

I held my breath, trying to remove any and every way possible of the group finding me. Footsteps could be heard getting closer to me, the sound of bushes being shoved and scorched behind it. I closed my eyes, fearing the moment they got the upper hand and would attack me.

A huge force surrounded part of my body, sending me rag dolling into the open clearing for all to see. In front of me were three Pokemon, a Shiny Jolteon, a Vaporeon, and last but not least, a Flareon. I huffed before asking what the hell do you want from me Radi?"

The Jolteon smirked and said "Just trying to learn where a demon like you would be going after school so we can save this town from your evil-doings."

"None of your damn business!" I shouted, clawing at the Shiny's face causing blood to begin gushing from the wounds.

"You dare attack my mate?" Pluvia questioned, her tail coating itself in iron, ready to attack. I said nothing, pissing her off even more, so she sprinted towards me, twisting her body to have her metal tail connect with my jaw, sending me flying into the black tree I considered as a place of serenity.

I picked part of myself up and charged a quick Shadow Ball, about the size of my head and shot it straight towards Pluvia. The sphere rattled to the group at blinding speeds, but nailed the Vaporeon in one of her legs causing her to be flung back a few feet, fainted with a broken and twisted leg. Smirking, I did my best to use all my strength to stand again, but Radi who wasn't focused on his downed mate, shouted "You fucking bastard!" The Jolteon and Flareon charged at me, quick to lift me off the ground, and ran towards the charred tree. The wind stopped blowing from behind me as a huge pain shot throughout my body, it's starting point my back, ending point my stomach. I looked down begrudgingly to see a black, sharpened stick coming out of my stomach. Not wanting to make the wound or pain worse than it already was, I stayed where I was, still and silent. I stared at the Jolteon who was smirking at his accomplishment, "Serves you right devil. I'm expecting to never see you again since we're the only four that know of this area." Radi spat as he picked up Pluvia and walked away, Flare following him close behind.

I couldn't do anything in this situation. I was useless again, nothing to help me or a way for me to help myself. The blood trickled from my wounds, slowly matting and covering my fur. Pain I never thought would be possible to achieve pulsed through my body in multiple shockwaves. "I shouldn't of fought back..." I mumbled, tears swelling in my eyes. "If I just accepted the beating, I'd still have a chance to live the rest of this shitty life." I closed my eyes, allowing images that I had perfectly remembered over my small, seventeen year life span.

"Oh my Arceus, are you alright?" A normal life is what most complain about. Me? I just wanted a normal life, one without hatred and betrayal.

"Hello? Can you hear me? I know you're still alive but I don't know if you're conscious or not!" I heard through my final thoughts before death sucked me into its endless void.

My eyes shot open as the decreasing pain shot out, covering every inch of my body as I was flung forwards, the sharp branch sliding out from my body. I crashed on to ground, unable to speak or move. I let out a groan, unable to withstand the torture I was going through. "Don't move please." The voice I heard before whispered into my ear. "I can heal you but you going to have to stay absolutely still." With the little strength and adrenaline I had pushing me to keep going, I opened my eyes, squinting a bit, to see the most gorgeous Espeon I had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes were a dark violet, which soothed me slightly. The sight of a savior steadied my harsh breathing. I kept my focus on her, not wanting to end the small moment I was happened when she said "Can you speak? Do you have a name? I've healed your wound to the best of my abilities. It was difficult to say the least since you had been impaled."

I sat up, careful to not tear whatever was holding my skin together if anything was atleast, to look her in the eyes and ask "Why are you doing this for me? I'm a stranger, an Umbreon, a _Dark_ type."

"Friends of mine sent me here to watch you get beat up. Worried for your health, I did it and lied in waiting to help you if needed since Radi and his group are dick heads. That and I don't hate Dark Types. They're Pokemon like the rest of us and have a terrible reputation because others would attack them and in defense, the dark types would kill them." She replied, a cherry smile plastered on her face.

"That doesn't answer my question though. Why did you save me?" I asked, trying to be a little more stern with the cute Pokémon but just couldn't pull it off. "Everybody hates my bloody guts and want me to die. This could of been the moment I would give everybody their gift and let their dream come true." Starting to rant, I began to shout "Every damn time I fucking asked someone prior to this incident, they'd never respond or give me some bullshit fucking answer that wasn't even related to the damn question."

"Calm down please, I have a question for you to answer now." She spoke in a motherly tone. I rolled my eyes and looked at her, waiting for her to say whatever the hell she had planned. "Do you want to be friends?"

I rose an eyebrow and looked her in the eyes, my glare making it seem like I had been looking into her soul. "You, of all people want to be my friend?" I asked, slightly teary eyed from her request. "I haven't had anyone to actually consider a friend a years because of my evolution..." I looked at her again and gave a shy nod, confirming I had accepted her offer.

"Time for introductions!" She cheered, "I'm Athena!"

I chuckled at her acting like a kit and replied "Saix."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Saix though this isn't the way I'd of preferred for us to meet. I'll see you tomorrow but we'll have to stay separated until later in the day so nobody knows about this since they'll probably bully you more and begin harassing me again." The Espeon walked towards me slowly, causing me to freeze. I looked at her, slightly frightened of what she was planning when she moved her head forward and planted her soft lips on my cheek. She pulled away a second later to see the redness beaming through my dark fur, and chuckled before running away through the shrubbery.

* * *

 **Anybody reading this, let me know if this chapter was a my better than before. If so, I'll gladly redo the rest of the chapters in the story to suit it better! Review please, that'll be the easiest place for me to check what you think of it.**

 **(Updated 10/20/2016)**


	2. Her Side

**Chapter 2 is now being remade. You can tell because you probably won't see this until after I finish remaking the damn thing.**

 **But hey, anything to make L.I.T.S actually a good story. Personally, this story had many aspects that could of been worked on so I'm putting Chaos Squad on hold to rewrite this. Sorta. I'll still be updating these chapters again, but I should have one or two new chapters out.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first remake, I'll do my best to make this. It sucks though because I gotta go between this and the original chapter which makes the process of writing this even longer. :(**

 **References are in the parenthesis things**

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

"Get away from me you jerk!" I shouted as the Shiny Jolteon got closer, trying to flirt with me. "I'm no princess even if anybody tells me I am!"

"You should know why everybody calls you princess, babe." The Jolteon smirked, "You're drop dead sexy."

"Don't fucking call me that." I snapped. "Once I meet the right Pokémon, they'll treat me better than any of the assholes I already know. Thinking about it, isn't Pluvia your mate already?"

"Only for how the girl looks. She knows that and is completely fine with it. But you? You're one of a kind darling." He purred.

I lost my shit and used Psychic to fling the shiny into the school wall, "I would never be your damn mate, even if we were the last damn Eeveelutions left in the world!" I shouted.

I stormed away from Radi just like all the other times he'd flirt with me. I jogged to where my friends Natascha, a Jolteon **(Eeveelution)** , Cream, an Eevee **(Light's Adventures)** , and Amy, a Glaceon **(Liberation, Love, Loss)**. "Hey girlfriend!" Amy shouted when she saw come out from behind the wall.

"Hey!" I yelled back, switching to a jog to get to them quicker.

"Sooo..." Natascha began, smirking, "How was your time with that dreamy 'ol Jolteon, Radi?"

I looked the girl dead in the eyes and replied flatly "He's not my type, he's a fucking douchebag, and he only wants me for my body. I don't want a mate like that."

Cream tilted her head and asked "Still not working out? Anyways, do you know that black tree in the forest?" I nodded so she continued and said "Go there. That demonic ass Umbreon seems to hang out there so Radi, Pluvia, and Flare are going to go kick his ass." The Eevee seemed to be more cheery at the end of her statement since her tail was wagging wildly.

Concern was rushing throughout my head but I didn't want to show any of it so I gave the girl a small smile and said "Alright, I'll be there."

()()()()()()

"Where's that Umbreon?" I asked myself as I sprinted through the woods. I came to a dead stop when I noticed a black body attached to the charred tree, a sharped branch going through it's back and out it's stomach. I gasped, wondering why the hell Radi's group would almost kill the poor boy.

I ran up to him and started checking his body. I could only spot the wounds of being impaled, his blood trickling down his fur. Wanting to make sure he was conscious or even alive, I yelled "Oh my Arceus, are you alright?" I was slightly disappointed in myself considering he isn't alright if he impaled and probably half dead by now.

"Damn... This'll be harder than I thought." I mumbled. "I can't heal him with the branch still going through him. He'll also feel the pain of his body tissue, organs, muscle, and skin stretching to reconnect." I looked around to see if there was anything around to help me, but I couldn't find a thing.

Attempting to get his, I asked "Hello? Can you hear me?" Once again, I got no response, only tears coming from his closed eyes. I began to worry more because I couldn't see his chest rising. I groaned and grabbed one of his legs and yanked his unmoving form from the branch, blood freeing itself just to land back on him or on the ground around us. Noticing his breathing begin again, I pleaded "Don't move please." He obeyed what I said, so I got close to his ear and whispered "I can heal you, but you're going to have to stay absolutely still." He opened his eyes slightly, revealing a pair of gorgeous, shining ruby orbs. I gasped as my life flashed before my eyes, I saw me away from Radi, away from everyone I want to leave, with the mysterious Umbreon. I shook my head, ending the scene I witnessed, to go back to my healing process. My eyes, gem, and fur glowed a bright pink. Morning Sun wouldn't heal him completely because it was almost the evening, but it did the job. Once I finished, I looked at him to see he was staring at me in awe. "Can you speak? Do you have a name?" I asked, desperate to know all I could think of. "I've healed you to the best of my abilities. It was difficult to say the least since you had been impaled."

The Umbrekn sat up and looked me down before staring at me in the eyes and asked "Why are you doing this for me? I'm an Umbreon. I'm a _Dark_ type." He asked, spitting the word dark as if it were venomous.

"Friends of mine sent me here to watch you get beat up. Worried for your health, I did it and lied in waiting to help you if needed since Radi and his group are dick heads. That and I don't hate Dark types. They're Pokemon like the rest of us and have a terrible reputation because others would attack them and in defense, the dark types would kill them." I replied, keeping a genuinely sweet smile on my face.

"That doesn't answer my question though. Why did you save me?" He asked, attempting to be a little more stern with me but just couldn't pull it off. "Everybody hates my bloody guts and want me to die. This could of been the moment I would give everybody their gift and let their dream come true." I could see and hear his anger begin to build up before he started to shout "Every damn time I fucking asked someone prior to this incident, they'd never respond or give me some bullshit fucking answer that wasn't even related to the damn question."

"Calm down please, I have a question for you to answer now." I replied, trying to keep calm with the impatient Pokemon. He rolled his eyes so I asked him "Do you want to be friends?"

The Umbreon rose an eyebrow and looked me in the eyes, glaring into my soul to know if I had been being truthful during the question. "You, of all people want to be my friend?" He asked me, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "I haven't had anyone to actually consider a friend a years because of my evolution..." He blinked the tears away and nodded, confirming that he had wanted to become my friend.

"Time for introductions!" I cheered, "I'm Athena!"

The Umbreon chuckled and replied "Saix."

 _"Saix"_ I thought, _"Suits this cutie perfectly. Has a nice ring to it and its origin is perfect to describe him."_

"Well, it was nice to meet you Saix though this isn't the way I'd of preferred for us to meet. I'll see you tomorrow but we'll have to stay separated until later in the day so nobody knows about this since they'll probably bully you more and begin harassing me again." I said before slowly walking towards the boy. I could see fear in his eyes from my actions causing me to mentally chuckle. I stopped just a few inches from the Eeveelution and leaned my head forward, connecting my lips on his cheek. I pulled away a second or two after planting the kiss on him and let out a small chuckle at his rosy cheeks being visible through his dark fur. I turned away and ran from his field of view through the shrubbery, back towards my house.

* * *

 **Second chapter to be remade and is out now! It was actually a lot easier considering I could copy and paste parts of chapter 1's remake.**

 **Meaning next chapter's remake won't be out as soon as this one's. I'll be updating Chaos Squas next most likely if you're fine with it since I think only people who just found this story are reading this xD**


	3. Agreements

**Okay, third chapter is here, ready to be remade. I just recently updated Chaos Squad, adding a third chapter at the time of me writing this for those wondering. I'm planning on finishing this either today (Wednesday) or tomorrow (Thursday) but hell. You guys won't know until this gets posted so let's get into the remake.**

 **By the way, I'm rewriting this story up to chapter 11 I think it is.**

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

~Flashback~

I had been alone for multiple hours, training my ass off near the mossy stone. I had recently learned the move Bite thanks to my hard training and had already mastered it along with my other moves, but I decided to have some fun with it. I'd find a new object to toss into the air, and I'd catch them and try to snap them in half with my new attack. I quickly got bored of the little mini game I was playing with myself so before heading hide, I found an old willow tree on the brim of life. I used Bite on the tree's base, locking my jaw and teeth in position. When I moved back away from the old tree, I noticed to severely flawed and could easily be destroyed from there. I chuckled to myself at the strength I contained for a little Shiny Eevee and shot out quick Sand Attack, knocking the top half off balance before falling to the ground below. As soon as the tree came to a rest on the ground, my body had been engulfed by some extremely bright light. "After so long!" I cheered, "I finally get to evolve into a Leafeon like I had always wanted to!" I sealed my eyes shut, waiting for the evolution process go finish. It took about 30 seconds which felt like forever to me. My eyes slowly fluttered open as I looked down, shocked to see a pair a pair of ebony legs with blue rings on them. My thoughts raced through my head, many different feeling following close with them. The one most easily noticable was confusion. "I thought Leafeon's look like mom?" I asked myself, trying to come up with some sort of explanation for my new looks. I stumbled over to a nearby pond to see a reflection of my face, hoping I just had different coloured fur and neon pulsing through the rings. The pond showed me just enough to cause me to wonder what went wrong, m my head covered in black fur, my forehead and ears had the same flourescent blue rings, but the one difference that had ticked me off were the eyes. They were a bloody colour, red with death in them. Frightened of what everyone was going to think of me, I hid out that night. Somewhere nobody would look.

~End of Flashback~

I was sitting in my room, planning my final escape from this hell hole and how I became the unloved piece of shit I am. After the kiss I recieved from Athena, the two of us got closer. We started spending time together in front of others, our friendship didn't need to be hidden anymore. The girl tried introducing me to her friends but they treated me the same, like shit. We almost actually got into a fight once if it weren't for Athena stepping in, preventing it. Radi didn't play too big of a role trying to split me and Athena up. He'd mainly just take the girl away from me anytime he saw us together, so we did our best to just avoid the Shiny Jolteon. Physical violence between me and Radi almost happened a few times, but Athena would go with him just so I wouldn't be jumped again later in the day.

Thoughts of life as a Leafeon fogged my mind. I paid little attention to the area surrounding me, we could of been robbed and I would of never noticed with how spaced out I was. Coming to think of it, me and Athena could of been actual mates if I was a Leafeon instead of the demon body of an Umbreon. The only downside would of been that we may of just never met if I didn't evolve into something I hated. I had feelings for the Espeon, I just don't know how to explain them. It's like a tingly feeling whenever she around that causes me to smile nonstop, to enjoy life, bliss, and serenity with another Pokémon. I violently shook my head, clearing all the thoughts of a perfect life to make room for a plan.

"It's time to get out of this dump now. It's not like anybody will miss me besides my mother and Athena, but it's for the greater good of me and the town that I go." I mumbled, doing my best to sit up tall.

I knew I contained the strength for my soon to start journey so all I had to do to finish my set up was grab the Poké I had saved up, about 5000P. You know, just in case I need to stay at a town with motel or something. Only reason we have buildings in these areas are thanks to the Pokémon that aren't on all fours. I stored the cash in a small bag that was slung over my neck and turned to take my leave forever.

Only ten minutes into the walk North from town, I spotted a pink figure tens of yards away from me through the trees and bushes. "Fuck man." I mumbled, "I shouldn't be missing the girl too much. If she's the only thing on my mind, how the hell am I going to get through with this shit?"

Still curious about what the figure I saw was, I stalked slowly through the shrubbery and forest until I could see it clearly. "I can't deal with this anymore!" The Espeon shouted, "Radi needs to learn that I will never be with him! This town is dead to me because I'm treated to perfect... I want to be normal, a regular girl. Not a popular one who all the jerks hit on. Besides, Saix is the only real sweetheart this town has to offer... Hopefully he'll be alright here and doesn't almost die again... I just wouldn't be able to live if me leaving and not being able to help him would be his final moments..."

I mentally sighed before creeping through the bush I was behind and asked with as much innocence as possible "Athena, what are you doing here at this time of night?"

Her back still to me groaned and mumbled "His voice is just too sweet. It's stuck in my head and I can't do a thing about it... I'll always have the memory of it loca-a-Ah-Ah!" She screamed after turning around, revealing my prescense. The girl who was absolutely terrified had back into a tree before beginning to whimper. She slowly opened her gorgeous violet eyes when noting I hadn't attacked. When she could see me, she rubbed her eyes before looking at me harder. "Saix? Is that you?"

I nodded and asked "So, what are you doing at this time of night?"

"I could ask the same thing about you Saix... But if you must know, I'm running away. I don't want to be a perfect being to this town, appraised, a trophy mate in the making. So I have to leave... So why are you out?" She replied, her voice getting queiter with each words.

"Same thing as you." I responded, my ears dropping. "I can't be seen as a demon anymore, as someone out for blood. So I'm leaving this Arceus forsaken place."

We both stood there awkwardly, our eyes keeping contact as the seconds ticked by. "We could go together if it helps."

I snapped out of the trance I was in before saying "I'm looking for a place to train, live and maybe even find a mate which won't happen most likely since I'm a, Y'know, and Umbreon."

"Don't talk like that about yourself! You are an amazing Pokémon and your typing has no affect on who you are. You're the way you are because of all the abuse you received, not because of the stereotypical dark type hatred!" She hissed.

"Sorry, but it's true. I've been this way for eight years of my life thanks to my evolution. Plus, you're the first and only friend I've had in that time period. I'm fucking 18 now, and you're my only friend. I'd do anything to keep you by my side even if you're 17 and technically can't leave for another year... So I will accept it. To be a guardian."

Athena rolled her eyes so I yelled "Race you to the next town!" I took off, running as fast as my legs could move, the more agile Espeon close behind, closing up the gap between us.

When she passed me, I heard her holler back at me "You're five levels higher than me, I'd expect more of a challenge! Now come on, hurry up slowpoke!"

"I'm an Umbreon, I'm defensive, not made for speed like you Espeons!" I called back.

()()()()()()()()

Me and Athena strolled down the dirt path, side by side when I said "We should go to sleep. Judging by the moon, we've been out for about an hour since our meet up. So it's around 1 in the morning. I'll go get supplies for a fire, you can look for somewhere for us to stay the night at." The girl agreed wand ran off towards a hill looking area. I quickly found multiple small sticks that could easily burn and start a fire so I ran back to the path to see Athena waiting.

"Follow me, I found an abandoned den so you won't have to search for rocks because it had a small, empty fire pit and a two really soft beds made of grass and leaves." I nodded due to the sticks being in my mouth and followed her to the den, dropping the sticks in the small pit. Using a small stone I found nearby and one of the sticks, I kept rubbing the two objects together, creating friction, smoke, and heat. At last five minutes later, a spark popped out and flew into the pit, setting the sticks ablaze.

"Well we have fire. Time to hit the hay." I stated before plopping down on one of the beds. Athena soon joined me and lied on the other bed before connecting her eyes with mine.

 _"What is this feeling that I have deep inside whenever I'm with Athena? She's just absolutely stunning, no wonder all the guys back in our village treated her like a princess."_ I snapped back into reality when I felt something rubbing against my neck. Athena came back into my sight a sweet smile on her face as she slowly laid back down on her bedding. She began to giggle slightly when she saw my tomato red cheeks. Pushing the thoughts and questions I had away, I began to drift into the dream world.

...…

My eyes cracked slightly, revealing a field filled with flowers. To much of my surprise, I was sitting up and something was beneath me, part of it connecting with my chest. I looked down to see Athena, her stomach slightly bulging. "Umm... Athena? Wake up please..." I stammered.

The girl began to stir before standing up, still under below me because of our size differences. "Yes? Do you need something honey?"

 _"Honey? We aren't mates, why would she call me by nicknames like that?"_ I thought before asking "Why is your stomach bulging?"

"Do you not remember? I'm pregnant with our soon to be born kits!" She cheered with joy.

 _"We mated? The two of us have only known each other a week, we couldn't already be mates. Besides, she's too good for me. I don't deserve someone like her..."_

"Just think of it Saix." Athena said, cuddling up against to me, "they'll be little us running around. They'll be absolutey adorable, especially since you'll be their father."

A smiley creeped onto my face, I truly felt happy. Besides, being this beautiful and cheery Espeon's mate couldn't be too bad. I lowered my head to her height and rubbed her cheek with mine, causing her to purr. Everything soon blacked out and I felt someone pushing at my side. My eyes fluttered open to reveal Athena standing above me, smirking. "So... What were you dreaming about because before I woke you up, you had the cutest little smile on your face and your cheeky were a fiery red." I began to gawk, unable to speak or move. The girl chuckled and said "You're fine, it's probably something really embarrassing or secretive so I won't force you. Now we should start heading out, I'll lead the way again and I won't run so we can stick together."

* * *

 **Chapter 3 remade! Definitely a lot better than the original. Once all the chapters I need to fix are done, I'll be posting chapter 21 for this story then deleting it so the website says the story has been updated.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter to be remade. It'll be done before the end of the weekend and I'll be updating Chaos Squad again.**

 **(Updated 10/27/2016)**


	4. A Sudden Appearance

**Ok, here's another chapter remade. Just like the other three, it's been mainly written on the back of a bus since that's the best time for writing in my opnion. Can focus on this instead of school or video games xP**

 **Just wondering, did all you other xBox One people get both the Borderlands games for free a few days ago? Me and a few friends did but I don't know if anyone else got them. Just learned it was free play days. Oopsy**

 **Happy Halloween to all those reading the day of Halloween even though this'll be up before it.**

 **Fuck the rest of the shit I want to say, I'll put them in Chaos Squad's chapter 14 Author's Note. So without further interruptions, let's dive into the remade chapter!**

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

 _"Why did I of all people have a dream like that? Does it have something to do with my unanswered question about the feeling I have when together with Athena? Could the two be connected somehow?"_ I thought, my thoughts becoming more complex than the meaning of life. _"It could of been a signal sent from the feeling, saying I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this gorgeous Esepon."_ A goofy smile began to coat my face as pictures of the two of us together floated through my head when a felt a tiny jabbing in my ribs. I looks over to see a worried Espeon, so I asked "Is everything right? You seem extremely worried."

"Everything's fine now that I've got your attention after five minutes. Anyways, I was wondering if we could live together after finding a place to settle down. Company never hurts and besides, we're on a journey together anyways."

"Yeah. That's what I had been thinking about, kinda. Besides, you're the only Pokémon to ever actually treat me like I meant something. Like I have a purpose and I'd like to thank you for that." I mumbled.

The girl smiles and strided closer to me while saying "I could say the same for you. Even with yours years of loneliness and unwanted hate, you've still managed to treat me how most of girls could only dream of. Besides, you've changed my life for me. You showed me then other side of life I hadn't known of."

()()()()()()()()

The two of us bad been walking for multiple minutes when a large force collided with me, sending me straight into the ground and pinned me down while growling "How dare a fucking demon like you take my daughter away from the village! She's nowhere near safe with when somebody like you!" Despite being all shaken up, I could see an orange Pokemon above me that contained lots of fur, a Flareon. I could feel the fiery Pokémon's claws pushing into my neck slightly, ready to tear through the flesh and muscle resulting in the kill.

I gave the odd Pokemon a small smile and asked "Is there a problem sir with me and my friend trying to find somewhere to live? Besides. Death wouldn't hurt me." My eyes fluttered closed, accepting for lack of air and death to consume me. However, it never came. Reopening my eyes, I saw the Flareon a few feet away with Athena in between the two of us, ready to fight to the death.

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

My eyes were backed up with tears filled of terror and fear of losing Saix to my father of all people. "That child's a fucking demon!" He shouted, "If it weren't for fucking dark types, our world would be free and less chaotic! They're the reason of all the fucking causes in all this shit! And you're trying to fucking protect one that's kidnapped you?"

"Don't you fucking yell at her!" I heard Saix call from behind me. He could be heard standing up and walking over to the two of us, absolutely pissed. "I don't give a fuck of how you're treating me like complete shit. What matters is how you're treating you only fucking daughter for making a decision that she knew would change her life. She's almost old enough to move away anyways so while I'm still a year older, I'm acting as her guardian so she's eligible to leave!" Saix shouted back.

I sniffled before mumbling "Saix, still here please. I want to speak to my dad alone if that's alright." The Umbreon glared at my father one last time before walking away, out of earshot so I went to my dad and asked "What are you doing daddy? How did you find out that I left and where I went?"

"Ace told me. He said he felt your psychic abilities weakening from his due to distance. Using the information he had from your bonds, he was able to give me your location. Now tell me, why the hell are you with that boy? He's a mistake, never suppose to be anothing besides a... A... Nevermind. You don't need to know what his purpose was to the town." The Flareon grumbled.

I stared long and hard into his eyes, looking for any type of emotion he was attempting to hide from me. A sparkle presented itself after thirty tense seconds, coming from one of his tear ducts, showing me... Sadness. I gasped before saying "He isn't how you'd expect. He's a sweet and caring Pokémkn that's gone through multiple acts of discrimination because of his typing. Yet through that, he's managed to act like a friend to me, a guardian, and maybe sometime in the future, a lover... So please dad, let me go with him. You'll know I'll always be happy and well protected."

My father began configuring my answer before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine, you can go with him but keel this in mind. I have eyes in the sky, ready to help me with you or that kid anytime I need it." And with that, he turned away, walking back towards our old Eeveelution village.

"Tell Ace and the others I said Hi! Also please put those roses in my room on mum's grave for me since I forgot to before leaving!" I yelled to him, hoping he heard.

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

Thoughts of my dream stormed through my head, searching through every word I had knew before coming to a conclusion of a single, four lettered word. Love, what I've been feeling for the past week of knowing her has been love. I must ask her to be my mate but I don't know what should use to propose the idea to her or when... "I'm back Saix! I managed to convince my father to let me go with you." Athena cheered while walking to me. I turned to the girl who further explained "I explained to him how amazing of a guy you were and how you've endured the shit you've been through to still be able to treat me the way you do." The girl gave me a kiss on the cheek, making my face a bright red once again.

"Urm... Athena, when we find somewhere to live, I'd just like to let you know that I have a question. It's just now isn't a good time to ask and it suits the terrain better once we have a den or something." I mumbled.

"Fine by me. Besides, I have to ask you something too so we can ask the two questions at the same time she we find a place to settle down at."

There's gotta be a chance for me. She did convince her own father that I could be trust and that she could stay with me so it's not a complete zero... I stood up and motioned for her to join me instead of following from behind. The girl joyfully ran up to me and got close enough for our fur to begin touching.

As we kept walking, she'd get closer and closer to me. We had only stopped twice today to eat but other than that, kept together, Athena's tail eventually wrapping around mine. I had been blushing extremely hard considering Athena began to laugh after noticing my pink cheeks. It was impossible for me to be even slightly upset with her, even if it's her fault I had began blushing in the first place. I soon began to join in on her contagious laughter, I just didn't know what I was laughing at. But I do know one thing.

I'm insanely in love with this girl.

* * *

 **0There. Another chapter done and now I get to go back to Chaos Squad for updates since I have unused ideas for.**

 **Besides, I update those twice for every single update for Chaos Squad. I'll definitely be putting chapter 21 in this story then deleting it so it seems like this story got an update when really it's fixed chapters.**

 **(Updated 10/30/2016)**


	5. Instincts Save and End

**Here's to the fifth chapter being remade! In making this earlier than I expected since I'm awaiting the winner of the first lemon in my lemon story to reply of if they want the pairing to be written in Third Person of first person.**

 **For anybody reading this that'd like to read lemons and even request they're own, please go to my lemon story and put your pairing in the reviews after reading the rules and notices I inserted into chapter one.**

 **For those of you that read this before the update, you'll remember how short this chapter was. I'll probably have it go over 1,000 words this time around since I like to add new things when fixing the old.**

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

I awoke, still under the tree where Saix and I stayed last night to take cover from the rain. Letting out a quick sigh, I mumbled "I guess the two of us dozed off. Oh well, we're dry and well rested so there's nothing to worry or stress about." My eyes darted around my surroundings before finally resting on Saix. The boy was sound a sleep, carefree from everything this world had to offer. It's been almost two and a half weeks since the two of us stared traveling together, bonding and becoming even closer than we had ever imagined. I shook my head, clearing the thoughts of me and Saix possibly being together and thought before running off, _"Might as well make myself useful. Should grab breakfast for us."_

It didn't take too long to actually find bushes containing berries. I stared at the tens of choices for what to pick and eat before settling on two Oran Berries for Saix and a single Pecha Berry for me. I rolled the three berries back towards Saix, which was slightly hard due to the hill's incline, but oh well. It took around five or ten minutes to finally rolls all three berries back to the tree but I arrived just in time to see Saix begin to stir and awaken from his slumber. "Good morning Saix!" I said in my normal, cheery voice. "I got us breakfast before you woke up so feel free to dig into those Oran Berries."

"Uhm... Sanks..." Saix yawned, slurring slightly. He grogilly looked at the Oran Berries I rolled in towards him before crawling towards the fruit and taking small bites out of one.

I quickly finished my berry and turned to Saix who had just started eating his second Oran Berry. "So..." I began, not knowing what to talk about. "Do you. Ummm... Have any dreams you're willing to talk about from last night."

The Umbreon looked at me with a puzzled face before devouring the rest of his Oran Berry. "Not really unless you want to here stories about my life before becoming an Umbreon."

"As long as you aren't in any mental pain while telling me, sure. It'd be nice to get to know more about your since you know my entire life and I have not a clue about your life."

"While growing up, my go-" He began before a death scream echoed throughout the forest. The Umbreon's eyes widened as his ears twitched. Saix quickly jumped to his began running through the shrubbery and trees, trying to find where the scream originated from.

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

As I began telling Athena about my life before evolution, a death scream echoed throughout the woods, causing my ears to ring, no pun intended. My instincts kicked in as I jolted up and sprinted through the forest, looking for whoever screamed. Athena followed close behind me as I dodged and weaved the many obstacles blocking my path until we reached a small clearing, in the middle being a Shiny Shinx surrounded by a pack of about eight Houndour, judging from my quick glance. I darted towards the single Houndour whose back was completely facing me with a Quick Attack, sending him flying towards another Houndour in his pack. The two crashed against a nearby tree getting the attention from all the others.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Athena helping the Shinx out while all the attention was on me. I shot a Shadow Ball towards the single Houndoir that had noticed the Shinx was missing. As the sphere collided with the canine, snapping it's jaw and knocking it out on contact. The others didn't bat an eye towards their downed comrade and released their hackles, revealing their razor sharp teeth. I growled and released a Dark Pulse, knocking back three of the five, leaving me vulnerable to the other two.

Both charged my way, one ended up raking it's claws through my side's flesh. The other jumped onto my back and began to dig it's teeth through my skin and muscle. I yelped in pain and dashed away, shredding my flesh and matting my fur with more of my blood when I used a move I didn't even knew I had, double kick. I bolted towards the two Houndour that had injured me and used Double Kick, doing double the damage and and knocking a few of their blood teeth out.

As I dealt with the two in front of me, the remaining three pounced me me, two connecting with a leg each, spazzing out to shred more of my legs. The two I had my focus on took this opportunity to go for my other two legs and repeated what their friends had began. I was paralyzed from all the pain I had started going through when I saw the final standing Houndour charging towards me, his mouth aimed for my throat.

Luckily for me, I crashed down onto the ground, avoiding the killing blow. With my neck out of reach, the final Houndour started to destroy my back, blood, tissue, and fur flying from my body.

Athena and the Shinx slightly came into my view so I shouted with my remaining strength "Run Athena! Let me go and just run! I'll see you in the afterlife!"

* * *

 **One of four chapters I got to write. Two chapters for this story, the Chapter 15 Lemon in Chaos Squad, and the first lemon in my lemons only story. Once I feel it's time, Disappearing Chances, my most votes story in the Polls shall begin**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and goodnight!**

 **(Updated 11/5/2016)**


	6. Secrets Are Heard

**Just finished and posted the first lemon in 10 Cent Lemonade at the time of me beginning to write this chapter. I think I did good with it but it could of been better if I hadn't been sick while writing it.**

 **But oh well, least I got it done. After this chapter is done being remade, I'll actually be writing another lemon and part of the storyline in Chaos Squad so that's some news for the people that like my writing for the lemons. Don't lie, I know there's a few of you reading my stories for the lemons :P**

 **Enough of my blabbering, let's get into the remade chapter.**

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

I had awoken in a pitch black void that seemed like nothing. The only thing keeping it from nothing was an Umbreon in the distance that looked exactly like me.

"So you're finally awake after all those vicious attacks from the Houndour I see." It said, the voice a deeper version of mine.

Slightly freaked out at the fact that I was in the middle of nowhere with an Umbreon that was almost exactly like me, I stammered "W-who are y-y-you?"

"You."

I gave him an odd look and said "That can't be possible. I'm the only Umbreon I've ever seen or have known."

"My point exactly. I'm you. All Pokémon have a seperate side to them like this. Some just develope faster like me. All the suffering, depression, anxiety, and anger that you've built up overtime has allowed me to form a hell of a lot early than most." The Umbreon chuckled and continued by saying "Even though you've fallen in love, I'll always exist as your negative side as I like to say even though it doesn't necessarily work that way. If you lose control from your anger, I'll be there to take control and to help you as I'm known as Self Defense Mode or better known as S.D.M. Not follow me, Athena and that Shinx are waiting for you to wake up. It's been three or four days that you've been out of it, slowly recovering thanks to Athena."

Despite not wanting to, I followed the strange reflection of me to this area where a pit fell into an even dark black area, a void. "Just walk across, we're in your mind. If you fall, I'll take control until your mind regenerates you back. I sighed and concentrated with all of might before taking a step over the void. Nothing was below me but it felt like solid ground so I slowly and calmly crossed, the Umbreon now behind me. Once on the other side of the pit, the strange clone of me took the lead again so I kept close behind him.

The walk seemed like it had take hours upon hours to get to our destination but the Umbreon just kept saying it had only been five minutes since the pit. "Damn time moves slow in here..." I grumbled.

"Nope, only feels slow. Anyways, we're here at the portal."

I looked at the bright yellow portal before looking at the Umbreon again and asked "What's your name?"

"You'd expect it to be Saix like yours, but I prefer to go by Lux. Even though we're a Dark Type, I've always been fascinated by the light so I named myself as the Latin word for light. Also since you're probably wondering about what I do around here, I sit and wait until needed." The Umbreon sighed and walked with me up to the portal and said "Well, it was nice meeting you real Saix. I'll save this memory for me, not for you. Most Pokemon forget all about their 'dream' in meeting their S.D.M upon waking up." With a sad smile, he added "Goodbye. Please remember me." And pushed me through the portal.

()()()

I began to blink rapidly, attempting to adjust to the amount of light surrounding me. "Damn... Why must the stars be so bright?" I grumbled when remembering _Athena. Wait... Athena? Athena! Where is she?_ I jolted up from my position on the ground and looked around to see the Shiny Shinx in a tree and Athena laying down a few feet away from my location.

A small smile made its way onto my face before I dropped onto the ground, hard, producing a thud like sound. "Arceus Damnit. I thought I'd have the strength to atleast stand after being unconscious but I guess not." I grumbled.

The thud I had produced from falling seemed to have been loud enough to wake the Shinx up who looked at me sleepily before using a small ThunderShock, not enough to hurt or fluff up Athena's fur, to wake up the Espeon.

Athena groaned before looking at the Shinx who motioned my way. Athena's first reaction to seeing me awake was to run to me and cover my entire body will love, affection, and attention, especially my face.

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

I let out a small groan from Burza's weak attack and glared at her. _"He's awake, don't be too mad at me for waking you up."_ She said through telepathy, the thought echoing through my mind. I looked to my left where a pained Saix was laying and sprinted to him where I began to fill him with nuzzles, cuddles, and overall love.

"Please Saix..." I mumbled, trying to make me seem smaller so it'd have a high chance of working, "Please never fight alone. It's not worth it unless it's a one-on-one. We thought we lost you because your breathing has been shallow and you were in constant pain even while unconscious."

Through all my cuddling, he managed to say "I'll accept it but I want to know how you two manages to take out the remaining Houndours..."

"Dazzling Gleam. It's a fairy type move so its strongest against many different typings, including Dark." I giggled, trying to scare him at the same time. Saix tried to stand but I slowly guided him back down and said "Don't stand. Your legs had been torn to shreds and we can risk you tearing the new skin."

The Umbreon rolled his eyes and said "I'll do it only because I've been out of it for three days. Also, what's your name?"

The Shinx looked at him with gratitude and mumbled "Names Burza. Pleasure to meet you."

Meanwhile, I was filled with confusion. How in the world did he know how long he had been unconscious for? "Excuse me Saix?" She asked, "How did you know how long you were unconscious for? No normal Pokemon is able to regulate stuff like that."

"I'll tell you two eventually. There's a time and place for everything. Besides, did Athena tell you about our goal and why the two of us are traveling?"

The Shiny Shinx nodded and asked "I was wondering if I could join you guys in the goal. Just like you Saix, I'm an outcast to my pack even with me being the Alpha's daughter. So, whaddaya say? Can I stick with you guys?"

I looked towards Saix pleadingly who nodded and returned a smile to Burza while saying "Sure can. As Athena said, company never does hurt."

The girl yipped in glee before looking up, slightly worried. "It's almost 11:00Pm. We should get back to sleep since I want to be far away from here as possible tomorrow."

"I agree with her Saix. Besides, you need your rest. When unconscious, your body works harder, preventing you from being a sleeping stage."

He looked at the two of us, unamused at that fact that he's gotta go to sleep after being unconscious. After releasing a quick sigh, he laid his head down and closed his eyes in defeat. Burza strided back towards the Oak Tree she had been laying on and crashed at the base of it before saying "G'night guys. Sleep well."

I smiled and walked a foot or two away from Saix and laid on my side. I hadn't realized how tired I actually was considering I could hardly keep my eyes open until I noticed something, Saix stumbling towards me, using trees as his support. Multiple minutes had already passed as he finally managed to reach and and stopped behind me before laying down and softly nuzzling my neck. "Oh Athena... I know you're asleep and this'll never be heard, but what would I do without you? You're the reason of my happiness, leaving that hell hole to stick with me. Hell, you even ruined your perfect reputation at the school. But still, you chose me of all people to go with despite the hatred I always recieved, so I could only thank you in one way, even if you'll never feel the same or hear this. I love you to my heart's full content and dream of spending the rest of my life with you." He let out a miniature sigh and reached over me slightly and kissed the gem on my forehead, leaving a hopefully hidden blush on my face. As for him he snuggled up behind me, our fur centimeters from touching.

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

I lied down behind the Espeon that I loved so damn much, but just knew she didn't return those same feelings. I closed my eyes and felt the feeling of her body moving closer, sliding into a position to where to of my legs were over her protectively with no gap between us. "Even though you won't ever know about this vow unless a life threatening situation occurs, I swear that I'd risk my life for your my precious Espeon. I'd die no matter what to keep you alive." And with that, I sat my head on hers and closed my eyes, ready to drift into unconsciousness.

()()()()()()()

I awoke to the sound of someone giggling then saying "Awww... The two of them are so cute together... I really hope they're mates or become mates because the two of them are a perfect couple." I opened my eyes to see Burza staring at the two of us in awe.

I mentally sighed before saying "Good morning Burza. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and replied "Yep. And I can certainly tell that you and Athena did. The two of you were all cuddled up together. Even better was that anytime you'd move away just the tiniest bit, Athena would follow you to close the gap you made."

"Please don't tell her about this. She'd kill me if she found out since we aren't mates. Only thing that I think would suit us are two Pokémon found a friend in each other."

The Shinx hopped down from her perch and smirked at me. "You're fine pal. Besides, she didn't move away. She kept scooting closer so she obviously enjoyed being with you. The girl kept a smile on her face all night since I woke up a few times and checked on the two of you."

"Athena could of been having good dreams. I just don't believe that I'd be the reason of her smiling Burza..." I mumbled, my ears and tail drooping slightly.

"Don't say that." The Shinx said calmly, "Have faith in yourself. I know that you love the girl to death and back. Don't beat yourself up because of how other Pokemon treated you. Pull your move and ask her to be your mate. I bet she'd say yes almost instantly."

"As I said, she probably wouldn't. But I could always dream. Besides, if I wanted to ask her to be my mate, I'd need to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Athena sleepily piped in.

The two of us looked towards the just awakened Espeon before chuckling. "Nothing. Let's eat some breakfast then head or for the day."

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

 _"Can you hear me Burza?"_ I asked through telepathy.

 _"Yep, I'm here. Whatever you have to say, fire it away girl."_ She replied.

I swallowed a lump that had been in my throat and almost spoke out loud when I remember the conversation was through telepathy. _"Sorry about that, almost blew this. Anyways, I heard Saix admit his love to me last night. The boy thought that I had fallen asleep so he stumbled over to me extremely slowly and lied down behind me and started going on about how I've change him and had ruined my life just to stay with him. It's just so depressing that he has no confidence in himself at all. Those three simpls words, I love you. I just want to tell Saix that but he just doesn't seem ready and would think I was joking."_

 _"Just tell him. He's already oblivious to your acts of love towards him because he thinks that all those doings were what normal, everyday friends do. Besides, the two of us were talking before you woke up. He had been convince me that you smiling was from good dreams instead of being in his prescense. I had to explain to him how you'd love to be with him but he probably doubted every word that came out of my mouth."_ Burza replied.

"So what are the two of you thinking about? You seem distracted." I heard Saix say from behind me, interrupting our hidden conversation.

"Nothing really. Just about how I'm leaving my pack to travel with you guys." Burza replied.

"Same goes for me, just instead of leaving a pack, it's leaving our little Eeveelution filled village." I added. "Anything on your mind?"

"Sorta. It seemed like you two were having a conversation mentally but I doubt it since none of us have the abilities to do stuff like that."

I giggled at the thoughts of me using telepathy to seduce Saix into making out with me when Burza shouted in my head _"The channel is still open. I don't want to see you imaging making out with Saix."_

 _"Oh, sorry about that. But hey, it could of been worst. Instead of the two of us making out, it could of been us mating."_

 _"Yeah, don't think about that. Anyways, I have something to tell you. Just like my mother, I'm an Electric Type and a Psychic Type, from our ancestors she'd say. Anyways, I looked into your dream last night to see you and Saix together as mates, with two little wriggling kits at your feet. So I'd like to say that when we find a place to stay, we could transform it into a giant community."_

 _"Sure and also, I found a sticky note in Saix's little bag that said 'For Athena.' I would tell you what the present was, but to be honest, I'm not even sure what it is."_

* * *

 **Boom. That took way too long to complete and I'm making everybody wait for the next lemon and Chaos Squad chapter now because of this. But have no fear, it's fine!**

 **(Updated 11/11/2016)**


	7. Town

**Sorry guys about not posting for a while. I was at my moms house for the weekend and I went to the Broncos - Patriots game yesterday.**

 **Preference with the pokemon that aren't eeveelutions, I dunno. I just seem to like 'em as morphs more than actual pokemon**

 **Baltoy, before typing up this chapter, I fixed up the chapters. I may of mixed them up from the updating so I might have to fix that.**

 **This will be a short chapter but if everything goes right, the next should be 2.5k - 4k words.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

"Athena, does the map say Veil Town is to the left or right?" I questioned.

"Depending on if we take the right path, it should only be another 4-5 hours until we reach the town." She replied.

"Good for me, people shouldn't have too much hate against me according to my mom."

"Map says right. Let's go. I'd like to sleep on a bed not made of grass." Athena replied while rushing to put the map back in the bag.

"You guys know any games we can play while heading to Veil? It's boring just walking. A person with ADHD like me needs something to entertain them ya know." I said after 3 more minutes of just silently walking.

"Nope. How about you Burza?" Athena replied.

"We could play I spy, tag, and a few other things but I'd go with I spy. Takes up less energy than anything else." Burza mumbled.

"I ain't going first. I'm more of a guessing pokemon than a spotter. Saix, just go first. You're the one who wants to do something other than walk." Burza said annoyed.

I just sighed before saying "I spy with my little eye, something yellow."

"I don't count Saix."

"Not you Burza. Something I saw in the woods." I replied. "Easy. The thunderstone in the hill." Athena replied.

"Problem. I'm already bored. I'll go ahead a little bit to see if I can find something to entertain me.

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

"There Burza. He's out of earshot. Now what do you need?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"I was doing some investigating with the psychic typing of me to check on Saix while he was unconscious and found something that could be serious."

"Burza. What could be so serious that you needed him away?" I sighed.

"Well, Saix has a second personality. It was built up by all the abuse and hatred he's put up with over all these years. I managed to catch a conversation Saix was having with it and caught it's name. Lux." Burza said in the most serious tone I've heard from him yet.

"So he has two personalities, what's so bad about that?."

"Athena. That means that he can lose control, go unconscious to himself, but still attack. He'd gain lots of strength and endurance that could kill me and you if he gets too hurt from somebody else and Lux doesn't take over. We must keep a sharp eye out on him so nothing happens that we aren't expecting. Now listen. We must keep him away from his past. It can and will damage him to the point of no return. If he goes crazy and we can't stop him, the police will do anything possible to have him dead."

"Guys! The town is just up ahead. About a hour or so away it looked from the vantage point I found." a voice said. Burza and I both turning our heads to look forward to the voice.

"Alright Saix. That means we'll get there just in time for dinner because I'm starving." Burza replied.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

 _There he is. As long as I'm not spotted tonight, I should be able to get in and out with him. Damn kid didn't even tell me about his plans so I won't tell him about my future plans. All I need is to get him and take him back than I can put him back in his place. His guts may be hated as fuck, but I'm not allowing him to leave. He may be the right age too, but education is better. Last of all, I just need to remove all his memory of meeting that Shinx and Espeon._

"Got it." I heard a masculine voice through my headset. "I'll help you out. Just tell me when the time is right so I can get her back too. Isn't even old enough to be out alone. Especially with that demon of yours."

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

"We're here!" I shouted happily once reaching the sign saying "Welcome To Veil Town." "You guys go look around. Athena, hand me the bag. I'll go find somewhere for us to stay since we'll be here for two or three days. Still looking for a place on the map that's secluded and has enough area for a small village." I said. Athena handed me the bag before going to the stores. Burza on the other hand, just stood there.

"I'm coming with you. I'm tired and need some sleep." She muttered, her eyelids drooping.

"Alright. Lets ask around to see if there is a cheap, nice hotel we can stay at for a few days. Once we find a place, I'll go get Athena and bring her back." I replied rolling my eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Thank you sir for choosing us to stay at. Would you like one room, or multiple?" A Froslass asked.

"One will do. How much is it to stay for 3 nights?" I asked. "300P a night."

I handed her 900P while she got the keys to the room. "Thank you sir. Here's your key. Your room is N190." She said after I grabbed the key.

"Daym. Ot will be hurd to uhpen the door wi-out hands." I muttered with the key in my mouth while walking to the room.

"I can use psychic. I am part psychic after all though I should be only pure electric." Burza said while taking the key out of my mouth. She easily put the key in the slot and twisted it allowing the door to open.

"Wow... This is fancy for only 300P a night." I whispered to myself.

"Agreed." Burza said bluntly before jumping onto one of the beds.

"Ummm. There's only two beds and three of us." I said.

"You and Athena can sleep together. You've done it before even though she doesn't know about it." Burza replied while laying down and drifting off to sleep.

 _I guess we could sleep together. It may be uncomfortable for her though so just in case, I'll sleep on the floor._ I walked out of the room than closed the door. _Time to find Athena. She should be by the shops since that's where she went to when we split up._

I ran to the stores and instantly saw Athena. "Athena, Burza and I found a hotel for us!" I shouted. She turned her head to me and nodded before chatting with a shop keeper about an item she wanted. "Athena, if you want to buy it, I'll get it for you." I said while walking over to her.

"Really Saix?" she asked in the most excited voice I've heard from anyone. I nodded in response before giving her the bag with our money. "Thank you soooooo much!" she said putting me into a tight hug. She took out about 1000P before giving it to the storekeeper. In return, he gave her a blue bow which she put on her right ear. "Saix. Saix, come back to reality." Athena sighed before lightly smacking me. I shook my head.

"Sorry. It's just... just... nevermind." I stuttered causing Athena to tilt her head in confusion. _Stop acting so damn adorable!_

"Here, I bought this for you. I thought it'd look perfect for you." she said pulling out a spiked collar. "Let me put it on for you." she continued while putting it onto my neck.

"Lets head back to the hotel. It's getting late." I walked back to the hotel, Athena behind me. We stopped at our room before I opened the door since I left it unlocked. "You can have the bed Athena. I'll sleep on the floor." I said before laying down at the foot of the bed.

"No you're not Saix. You sleeping on a bed." she replied sternly.

"There's only two beds Athena." I sighed.

"Than we'll sleep together. I'm fine with it." she said jumping onto the bed.

"Since you're fine with it, I guess I can't refuse." I smiled. I jumped onto the bed and laid down. Surprisingly, Athena laid down next to me than scooted to where her back was against my chest. I put my back leg over her protectively and rested my head on hers. "Goodnight Athena."

"Night Saix." she replied before snuggling closer to me. I replied with only a purr.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for reading the newest chapter to my story.**

 **Sorry for not having it up earlier, I just haven't been able to update.**

 **Review guys since feedback is always good to have even if it's negative.**

 **I'll try to get chapter 8 out tomorrow before I leave to my mom's**

 **See you guyz later and also if you ask a question in the reviews, I'll most likely reply in the reviews unless I was just about to write a new chapter**


	8. They're Back

**I've noticed my story is pointing more towards that than to my own, so that's why I added the ?'s POV in**

 **This story will end between chapters 15 and 20 if it goes to plan**

 **The having two people talking in one paragraph, it's kinda just me as a reader being able to understand and me knowing who's talking being the writer**

 **I'll try the one in this chapter and if you like it better, I'll fix all the other chapters**

 **Second time I'm writing the damn chapter. FF logged me out when I went to save it for the final time so I lost everything since I didn't save constantly like normal for some damn reason.**

 **I promised to make this long but for some reason if it goes over 1,500 and I try to save, I just log out so it'll be short until next chapter hopefully**

 **If I'm not updating, I'll normally post the reason in the reviews**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

I awoke to see both Athena and Burza still sleeping. _They must be damn tired to still be asleep. Might as well get an early breakfast._ I jumped off the bed and went to our bag before opening it and grabbing and Oran berry. "Time to chow down." I whispered to myself to not wake the others. I quickly finished my berry and looked to see both Burza and Athena starting to stir.

"Morning sleepyheads. What berries do you guy want?" I asked.

"I'll have a pecha." Burza replied with a yawn.

"Sitrus please." Athena said while shaking her head to get her ear to perk up instead of drooping down. _Argh... Why must everything you do Athena be so arceus damn adorable?_ I thought to myself.

I tossed them their respective berries before asking "What do you guys want to do today? This place has a theme park, restaurants with food eating competitions, a dance club, and an arcade," my excitement showing in just my voice alone.

"Saix, c'mere and just rest. It's only 7 AM. Nothing will be open most likely." Athena responded giving up on fixing her ear.

"You guys are no fun sometimes." I muttered before jumping on the bed and laying down next to Athena, my head resting on her back as if it were a pillow. I quickly fell back asleep and instantly saw Lux.

"Lux? What are you doing in my dream?" I questioned.

"No time to explain, but I need to ask and tell you something." he replied quickly. "First of all, how do you remember me? Being part of you, I thought you wouldn't?

"I have no clue myself but whats the thing you need to tell me?" I sighed.

"Wake up soon. Five pokemon the go by the names of R, P, F, S, and J. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but they could be the beginning letters of their names due to the randomness of the letters." he warned. "One last thing before I go, keep Athena safe. They're coming for her too." And with that, he was gone and I was back in my normal dream.

* * *

 **R's POV**

"Ok guys. Plans is to get that freak of nature and his little date. Return them to S and J, alright?" I told F and R.

"Got it" P whispered

"Roger." F said nodding.

"Alright. Plan SBT is a go go." We head out soon and should reach the hotel they're staying at by 9 PM. By then, they should be near the time they go to sleep at. Eat up, and we leave.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We left our base that S and J had made for us. It's at least 11 hours away so it will be a trip to get to them but luckily, S and J packed us up with berries, a map, and some full heals just in case anything had happened during our mission.

"Alright guys. We gotta follow the same route as them but stay off to the side. Once we are at the motel, we sneak in from a window and into get into their room. I was warned to watch out for a friend they've encountered. He's a Shinx with a really rare condition that's aloud him to gain a psychic typing. S told P and I to get Athena and Saix. F, you get the Shinx if it wakes up. It'll be a big threat if you don't." I told F

"Got it." He replied.

* * *

 **Sorry for the really really short chapter. It's the best I could do with the saving not working**


	9. Memories are Harsh

**I'm back from my long ass hiatus guys! :D**

 **Sorry for not updating in a long time. Even though I know what I wanted for this chapter, something in me told me to just do it tomorrow every single day I was planning to type it up for you guys.**

 **Only thing new about me since last time I post is that I stretched something in my right foot and need crutches.**

 **So you don't have to keep waiting, let's do this :3**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **J's POV**

"So Saga. How do you think those three are going to do on this journey?" I asked.

"They better get it done. Once Saix is back, he'll know why the hell I forced him to be a dark type. If the little shit didn't run away, you would have you little girl back and our town would have something to get their rage out on." She replied blankly.

"Are you sure you want this to happen to your son also? He wanted to be like you but you forced him to be different. That and I'm only doing this for Athena to come home." I question. "Athena and Saix are in love but don't want to admit it Saga. You don't have to torture him."

"Listen here Jagger. Our town needed an Umbreon for the specific reason and nobody would take the part so I forced him to. You will not and will never make me change my mind." She growled, her fur standing on end, ears and tail sharpened with Leaf Blade.

"I guess it's alright if you put it that way." I whispered which allowed her to calm down more. _Once those three troublemakers get them, I need to find a way to get rid of Saga. I want my little girl happy but that won't happen if Saga's plan works._ I thought.

I left Saga's house and started trotting to my best friend's house. Once I reached it, pushed his door open and walked right on in. "I swear. If you are asleep Ace, I'm going to tear your fur out." I muttered. Reaching his bed room, I saw what I didn't want to. Him fucking sleeping like always.

"You caused this." I sighed before using ember on his tail.

The flames instantly woke him up causing him to run around like crazy before dropping to the floor and rolling till the flames were out. "What the actual fuck Jagger?" He shouted.

"Not my fault you are always sleeping." I responded casually. "Besides that, I need you to help me with something since you care about Athena just as much as me.

"Whatcha need? If it involves her, I'll help." He yawned.

"Once Athena and Saix are captured and back here, I need you to help me stop Saga. She is using her own damn son as the boxing bag of the town for people to train on. Once he can't take the pain anymore, she's sacrificing her own son to Arceus even though it isn't needed now that Pokemon are a little more civil. At least in these parts of the region."

Ace only sighed for a reply before saying "I will help as much as possible. Just tell me what I need to do."

* * *

 **R's POV**

"Alright guys. Only a few more hours till we arrive at the town. By the time we get there, they should be asleep again. We get in through the window, capture Athena, Saix, and there little Shinx friend to keep him out of the way. We walk back another 3 hours before tying them up and getting some shuteye." I told Pluvia and Flare.

"Got it Radi." They replied simultaneously, still walking behind me.

"Everything is going perfectly so far. Once this shit is over, I can use that little slut of a Espeon for my own needs and that devious Umbreon as my training station before he goes into a body bag." I said proudly.

(Time skip because I honestly don't know what to put here)

"Stay silent! We need to capture them and keep them in one piece for our rewards." I hissed towards Flare.

"Sorry dude. It is really hard to when the floor creeks every damn time I take a step." he grumbled before trying even harder to stay silent. "Why does this hotel have a fucking wood deck all around it anyways?"

"Don't worry about it. We are at their window." I whispered. "Pluvia, pour the water on the deck so you can dissolve into it and get into their room to open the window for us."

She nodded before dumping the water and slowly moving each part of her body into it, dissolving.

Flare and I sat outside for a minute before we heard the window slowly open up. "Let's go. Flare, hand us the bags so we can all get one of them." I whispered.

He gave me and Pluvia bags before all three of us went to our victims. I obviously went up to Saix. "Hello there old friend." I smirked. "Can't wait until you're on the ground begging for mercy." I whispered while slowly putting him in the bag. Once he was fully in, I tied the back up and poke a few tiny holes in the bag so he could breathe.

"Done." Pluvia whispered.  
"Same here." Flare muttered.

"Alright. Let's get out of here. The hard part is done and all we have to do is get back to the bosses than we get our reward." I snickered.

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

I awoke to see darkness except for light shining through 5 tiny holes. "Athena, wake up!" I shouted before realizing that I was tied up to something with a bag on my head.

"Shut up you fucking demon. You don't belong here, back at home, or anywhere in space." a familiar voice snapped.

"Radi..." I muttered. I only heard a laugh before I could see again. I was tied up as I thought along with Burza and Athena. Burza was awake and Athena just started to stir.

"Who?" I asked.

"Who what?" He replied.

"Who the fuck sent you." I growled.

"All you need to know is that their code names are S and J. They told us to kidnap you, and bring you back to them. We get a reward, and you get some special treatment." Flare bursted in.

"Shut the fuck up Flare. I wanted to tell him that part." Radi yelled before zapping Flare with a tiny bolt of static. I instantly knew why he did this. Flare hates it when his fur is out of place. He won't let anybody see him when it is even the slightest.

"WHAT THE HELL RADI!" He screamed. "LOOK HOW FUCKING UGLY I LOOK NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I tuned Flare's little tantrum out before looking at Athena who was staring at Radi in confusion. "Ahh hem." I look over to see Radi looking at me with a KO'd Flare behind him.

"Since Athena is up, I will tell her about you and I Saix. The good 'ol times." He said with the grin of a devil.

I was about to yell at him before getting soaked by Pluvia's water gun. "How should I say this?" Radi asked sarcastically. "Oh, I know. When Saix and I were little Eevees, the little wimp would look up to me. I was his leader in his head. He'd always do what I did. Copy me, cough when I would, yawn when I would. Everything that I'd do, he would too. I decided to just take him in and use him to my advantage. I should thank him for me being one of the most popular pokemon in our little village. I would do stuff I knew he couldn't with everybody around watching. I'd succeed, he'd fail. One night, I saw a shiny object which I soon found out when I touched it in curiosity. After evolving, Saix welcomed me to the village thinking was new to the area until he heard my voice. Once he realized I evolved, he stopped tagging along behind me to train and evolve into a Leafeon like his mom. When he evolved into an Umbreon instead, I was the first to see him. The second I saw those red eyes and blue rings, I knew the village's rumors were true. The evil coming to town would be black and have blue rings. When he went to show me, I avoided him. It was until he confronted me was when I set off on him. I told him of how I never liked him. I was never his friend. Before leaving after more explaining and him almost in tears was that now that he's a dark type, nobody will ever like him.

"You two, however, proved me wrong. You too are making a huge mistake liking this demon. When he get's the chance to, he will kill you guys. So I'm doing the favor of saving you guys." He finished.

"You're wrong Radi." Athena spoke out. People only believe that he's a devil because of the already bad reputation of dark types. Also if it weren't for you using him, he would probably have many friends and wouldn't of became anti social. You only have yourself to blame for how he's turned out. But you hating him for being a dark type? That's disgraceful. Even though I was hoping to admit this once the three of us found a place to live, but I love Saix and there is no way to change that fact."

 _Wait. Did she say she loved me? I thought I was the in love with her but she only thought of me as a friend. I guess the reason I had that dream of me and Athena was because I want to be with her. Never leave her side. Spend the rest of my life with the gorgeous Espeon that I know and have come to love._ I though causing a blush to instantly rush to my cheeks.

I looked towards Radi before ripping my ropes off. My vision becoming blurry by the second. "You guys ever fucking do anything to change Athena's love for me and my love for her, you guys die!" I shouted before my vision was completely gone.

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

My cheeks were the most red things on this planet after me admitting that I loved Saix. Everything went silent before the sound of a rope was heard. We all looked toward Saix to see him growing up to double his size before shouting "You guys ever fucking do anything to change Athena's love for me and my love for her, you guys die!" This caused my blush to grow even more and my smile stretching farther than it ever has.

 _He loves me. That is the reason he got me that gift. He wants to be with me. My sight was right. I have found my Umbreon in shining armour._ I thought before hearing a new voice. I looked to see Saix double his size with his rings now blood red like his eyes. "Lux, reporting for duty. Self defense mode activated." was all he said.

* * *

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Yes. I notice this was a slight plot twist but it was kinda needed as this story was turning into another story that needs to be updated but it's author has gone missing from FF.**

 **Normally I don't have a note after the chapter but I have a special announcement.**

 **Since this story has about 5-10 more chapters left, I'm starting a new story in March. I will have a poll up for you guys to vote on what you'd like to see. :D**

 **See you all next time**


	10. Reunion

**Back with another chapter :D**

 **Before I go into anything else, Welcome back HillianLink. Can't wait till March or April for you to come back to FF :D**

 **Since I don't know if people read this Author's note or the one at the bottom, I'd like to ask again to please choose a story choice since only one person voted so far. I'd like you guys to compete for what you'd like xP**

 **After this chapter is posted, I'm going to post a test chapter to see if Chapters get deleted if their Document life runs out**

 **Big thanks to ZyxA12-ReBornX7 for suggesting a little something for a chapter near the end of this story.**

 **This will be a short chapter due to me being busy on a damn Friday somehow**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Lux's POV**

"Lux, reporting for duty. Self defense mode activated." I said as my sight came back to me. I looked around to see Burza and Athena tied up before looking at the three little Eeveelutions in front of me, trying to look brave.

"Just because you grew and we able to get out of the ropes doesn't mean you are any stronger." Radi smirked, his fur starting to raise with electricity.

"You'd be surprised. But you only run on you're hatred for Saix. Sadly, you are not the smartest." I replied before yawning. "You know, I'm waiting for you to attack just so you can see the strength of a pokemon in this mode."

In response, Radi growled before sending a Thunderbolt my way. _Thunderbolt. Moving speeds of 20,000 miles per hour. Side step in 2._ I stepped to the left letting the bolts of lightning speed right past me into a tree. "Nice try. My turn." I happily said. I felt a small sphere of energy forming in my throat before opening my mouth unleashing a furious Dark Pulse towards Radi.

Not even a second after the beam was released, a huge cracking sound was heard behind the smoke from impact. We all waited for the smoke to clear before seeing Radi laying on an almost destroyed tree. "See Radi. Don't underestimate me." I said.

While Athena, Burza, and I were focused on Radi, Flare and Pluvia took their chances. I felt a Hydro Pump to my left and a Flamethrower to my right sending back and forth between them before the attacks ended. I knelt down to let my pain die down before standing again and shaking it off. I looked around to see Radi, Pluvia, and Flare gone.

I waited a few seconds to make sure my senses wouldn't go off in alarm so I'd know they were gone. Once I knew they were, I went to Athena and Burza with my claws out. "Calm down guys. Since you guys are friends of Saix, you're friends of me." I said while cutting their ropes.

Athena tilted her head before asking "Wait. How'd you know our names?"

I chuckled a little before replying "I'm part of Saix. You see, in self defense mode, Pokemon grow stronger and bigger to survive in Life or Death situations. All pokemon have this mode, but only few use it."

I barely finished the sentence before I saw both Burza and Athena get knocked out right in front of me. I flipped around before feeling a pain in the back of my head before blacking out.

* * *

 **?'s POV** (This part is written on a Monday though I'm still busy :c)

I was walking around the forest before hearing a tree smash and seconds after, water and flames hitting something or someone. My instincts kicking up, I ran towards the noise to see a snickering Flareon and Vaporeon with a weak Jolteon. Behind them, a knocked out Umbreon, Shinx, and somebody who looks familiar. I got closer to too see the gem on her head. As I was hoping, the small white star in the middle. _Holy shit! It's Athena! I never thought I'd see her again._ I shook my head to get the thought of my old best friend being right in front of me to clear the task at hand.

I snuck around behind the group before starting to glow slightly to charge up my signature move, Moonblast. Once it was fully charged, I opened my eyes and mouth to send a shattering beam flying towards the three's back. I instantly shut my eyes to avoid seeing the attack him them and reopen them once the noise is gone. I look to see Athena and the two with her still on the ground where they originally were and the three eeveelutions were against a smashed tree knocked out.

I ran up to Athena and the ones with her before putting her and the Shinx on my back and grabbing the Umbreon's scruff. I held and dragged the three back to my den and laid them down in a corner farthest away from the entrance in case the other three awoke and started looking for them. I went over to my berry pile and picked out six berries for them and went to the opposite corner and layed down. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

I awoke to see that I was in a cave somewhere. I looked over to see Saix resting his head on my leg before licking his head, instantly waking him. He looked at me before smiling. I returned the smile instantly and got up to see where we were before seeing the sight of two things. A group of oran berries and a Sylveon. I shook my head towards the Sylveon so Saix would look before walking towards it cautiously. Once I reached it, I slowly pushed it causing the Sylveon to stir. After blinking a couple of times, it said "Morning Athena. Long time no see."

"Wait... Is that you Charm!?" I squealed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys. Since I don't have the time for a test chapter since I have to leave in 5 minutes, can you guys comment on what happens when a document's life runs out. If it goes to zero, please let me know so I can refresh the lives of 'em every so often**

 **Anyways, before I finish this, I'd like to say that my friend gave me some private info of his mom's c.c. which I used to sign my friend Rick up to Punishtube as revenge for something :3**


	11. A Big Moment

**Hey guys, I'm back with the story :D**

 **I don't exactly have any announcements but I can say that while I couldn't write, I got Dark Matter in Black Ops 3 after putting almost 19 days into the game**

 **There will be Fluff in this chapter, though not a lot.**

 **This is a short chapter. When I went to revise today (I wrote this yesterday), it deleted half the chapter so I have to rewrite it and change some stuff to make it shorter. It was originally 2.5k words :c**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemanz**

* * *

 **Charm's POV**

"Wait... Is that you Charm!?" Athena shouted. I sat down and nodded with a smile covering my face.

"I thought you were dead. But you aren't. You're right here. Right in front of me and I can see you with my very own eyes." Athena sobbed. I lifted my head up and gave her a nuzzle. I smirked a little before pulling Athena into a full out Kalos (French if you're wondering) Kiss. As I did it, her eyes went wide before slowly closing. Our tongues wrestled in the area our mouths created for a couple seconds before we pulled apart. I looked towards the Umbreon to see him trying to wake up the Shinx. Thankfully not noticing my little stunt.

"Charm! I know I enjoyed it and all but why'd you do that?" Athena hissed quietly.

"Since I left, I've changed more than you'd think. I'm still me but with something added after a... how do I put this? Encounter. I'll just leave it at that." I replied with my excitement growing. I stood up and went to the Umbreon and Shinx since they were both awake now. "Nice to meet you two. My names Charm, an old friend of Athena." I greeted.

"Name's Burza." The Shinx said blankly.

"Saix." The Umbreon said before dipping his head down. "I assume you're the one who saved us from those devious bastards."

I nodded before asking "Who were they and why did you want them anyways?

"The Flareon's name is Flare. Vaporeon is Pluvia, and the Jolteon, their leader is Radi. That fucking bitch." He replied saying the names as if they were poison. "Since you were apparently in our community, he was the douche bag Eevee. Don't know if it rings a bell."

 _That bitch. He fucking promised me that he'd be my mate. He took my virginity. Yes, that changed who I am. But I loved him. And he took something from me I could never get back._ "If you guys are traveling, may I come with you? If you meet that group again, I need to solve something with Radi." I said with rage. My tone made everybody flinch a little.

At the same time, both Saix and Athena said "You can come with us. We're looking for a place to make our own small town."

"Thanks so much guys! Anyways, we should get some sleep. It's three in the morning and we need to sleep since we'll most likely leave in the morning." I said while stretching. Everybody agreed and went to lay down. Burza went to a corner and fell asleep within seconds. Saix and Athena went to the other side and laid down together, Saix's head resting on Athena's. I smiled to see that my old friend found her soul mate and would be eternally happy. I went to my bed of grass and laid down. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I fell asleep while deep in thought.

* * *

 **Jagger's POV**

I was with Ace, planning out what we needed to stop Saga. "Ace. Since you are also an Espeon, can you look into the near future, tell me where Athena and Saix will settle down." I said.

He nodded before his eyes turned blue. After about a minute, he spoke up and said "Castano Forest. In a clearing near a waterfall, lots of berries, and has great sunsets." Radi and the others are ready to attack. Saga is with them."

"That bitch. She wants to kill her own damn son after he is beaten to where he can't fight." I hissed. "Ace. We're packing up and heading over there. We need to stay out of Saga and everybody else's sight. Saix is the only one I will allow for us to be seen by."

I left the room and packed up my berries in a rag, attached to a stick so I can carry it in my fur. "Athena, Saix. I'm on my way. Your love will not be broken by death." I said aloud before heading outside. Ace already outside waiting.

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

I awoke with Athena next to me and my head still on hers. "I guess now is my time." I whispered to myself. I walked over to my bag and pulled out the golden necklace with Amethyst on the bottom. I smiled before going back to Athena, an eager smile plastered on my face. I sat the necklace behind me on my tail so it doesn't dirty, and waited for Athena to awake. I waited a few minutes before she started to stir, causing my smile to grow even bigger. Once she was fully awake, she said "Good morning Saix."

"Morning Athena. I was wondering if I could ask you something. It's alright if you say no. I can wait since I know you just woke up." I said.

"No. It's fine. Ask away." She said before stretching and walking over to the bag and pulling out a Cheri Berry.

"So this might be a big deal, but I was wondering if you'd be my mate." I said grabbing the necklace off my tail and showing it to her.

"Wait, Saix. Did you just ask me to be your mate?" She replied tilting her head.

I nodded nervously before getting tackled. I felt a warm feeling on my lips and looked up to see Athena over me, her eyes closed. I slowly drifted into a state of bliss, returning her kiss. We held like this for a minute before Athena pulled away gasping. "Saix. I've been waiting to hear those words from you." She said, a massive smile on her face. I returned the smile and picked up the necklace again.

"I got this for you Athena. For this moment that I'd ask you to be my mate." I said putting the necklace over her head, letting it dangle from her neck. She looked down at the gem and said in awe "Wow... It is amazing."

"So you guys are just now mates? Thought you guys have been mates for a while"

I looked over to see the smiling Sylveon. "I'm happy for you guys and Saix. Thanks for making Athena the luckiest girl in the world." Charm said.

* * *

 **There we go. Chapter done. I don't really have anything to say other than the pll for my new story goes down 3/10/2016. Vote while you can :D**


	12. Lovers For Two Please

**I don't exactly have an author's not but I will say this.**

 **Poll for my next story closes in about 10-30 minutes so vote while you can!**

 **Sorry Zyxa for not using the names you wanted. As I said before, I prefer the more underused names xP**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon sadly**

* * *

 **Saga's POV**

"What do you mean you caught them than got attacked by something and lost them? They're easily spotted being an Espeon, Shiny Shinx, and part Shiny Umbreon!" I yelled at Radi.

"I don't know! We caught him and when we tied him and the others up for us to get some sleep but he woke up five minutes after being tied up. The conversation escalated before he went into something called Self Defense Mode. He called himself Lux, became double the size, and grew a lot in strength. He KO'd me and while his attention was on me, Pluvia and Flare attacked. He recovered fast before retaliating." Radi said in disappointment.

"Go on. You said you guys got knocked out but you're not telling me all of the story." I said enraged.

"After taking Flare and Pluvia down, he went to help Athena and the Shinx. Flare and Pluvia knocked them out while I knocked Saix out. Shortly after, it was like some sort of blast was charged up from the moon and shot at us. We instantly were knocked out and when we awoke, the three were gone." He huffed.

"So... He's gotten stronger and who seems to be another friend. I'll be back. I'm going to go get Jagger so we can plan our attack" I shouted while running out the den.

* * *

 **Burza's POV**

Athena, Saix, Charm and I were walking along a path before hearing multiple explosions causing all our ears to perk up. I was the first react and ran further into the forest to see where the explosions came from. I came to a stop near a tree to see a Glaceon and Litleo that seemed to have some sort of guard on his front left paw, fighting an Ursaring and Diggersby. The duo looking extreme tired and weak while the two normal types looked healthy other than some burn marks.

Once the other reached me, Charm purred to herself "Wow. Even while hurt, that Glaceon is sure as hell attractive." _I could say the same for the Litleo. Bet he looks even better looking when he isn't fighting and injured._ I thought to myself.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm helping those two." I whispered before charging towards the Ursaring, my psychic powers extending my teeth for extra damage. Right when I was about 4 feet away, I lunged towards the Diggersby that was attacking the Litleo and bit down into his shoulder causing it's crimson blood to start rushing to the surface and out of the wound. I detached from it and yelled "We're here to help!" to the Glaceon and Litleo. I looked towards where the others were to see them all rushing towards the three of us. "Help them, now."

Charm and Saix helped the Glaceon with the Ursaring while the Litleo, Athena, and I were left with the Diggersby. Knowing that it was part ground, I started charging up a Hidden Power which I shot into the air. It got over the Diggersby before turning into hundreds of gallons of water, dropping straight down on the it's head. The force of the water nailing it instantly caused it to faint. When I saw the water rushing towards all of us, I used telekinesis to lift everybody but the Ursaring up, letting the water have its way with our other enemy.

As the water hit the Ursaring, the Litleo yelled "Freeze the water so the Ursaring is immobilized once it's fully under!" The Glaceon nodded and shot an Ice Beam at the Ursaring the second it was fully covered. I gently let everybody down and reopened my eyes. I looked up to see the Glaceon and Litleo in front of my bowing.

They stood back up from their kneel and the Glaceon said "Thank you for helping us. If it weren't for you and your group following up behind, we'd be knocked out or dead."

I nodded and replied "Name's Burza. Saix is the Umbreon, his mate, Athena is the Espeon, and the Sylveon in Charm." He started zoning out at me saying Charm's name and couldn't stop staring at her. I tilted my head a little bit before looking over to see the Litleo staring at me, his lower jaw hanging open causing me to blush. Athena walked up to me smirking.

"Looks like somebody's found a little crush after saving their life." She said. I rolled my eyes and looked over to see Charm already starting to flirt the with Glaceon.

The Litleo shook his head before saying still somewhat dazed, "The name is Igneous. The Glaceon's is my friend, Meka. Nice to meet you." I nodded keeping my gaze on his eyes, his joining in and staring at mine.

* * *

 **Meka's POV**

The absolutely stunning looking Sylveon known as Charm and I kept exchanging flirty comments before the Umbreon, Saix said "Sorry to ruin your moments Burza, Igneous, Charm, and Meka, but may I ask why you two were fighting a Diggersby and Ursaing?"

"Don't want to talk about it right now. Still trying to recover minus my flirty comments towards this princess." I said pointing my tail towards Charm. "Anyways, what are you guys doing this deep in the forest? No normal Pokemon goes this deep unless you're my friend and I."

Saix opened his mouth but Charm beat him to it. With her dazzling voice, she said "They were captured and attacked. Saix fought back but the Pokemon attacking him managed to get a sneak attack. I heard an explosion so I started running towards the source and found three Eeveelutions surrounding them so I did what instinct told me and used a Moonblast to knock them out. Once I saw them knocked out, I quickly got Burza, Athena, and Saix to my den nearby. They awoke, ate, than I joined them in their journey to find a nice area to live in. You guys can join us if you like." I looked over to Igneous to see him nod the slightest bit so the Shinx that helped him out doesn't notice. _Guess that makes both of us. Me gaining feelings for Charm and him for Burza._

"Since it's alright with you guys, sure. We'll go. Nowhere else to go and we've been wondering around for the past three years now." I spoke, my more of a british accent, presenting itself. Instantly, both Charm and Burza had massive smiles on their faces and cherry red cheeks.

"Let's go get back on track than. We still have about 12 hours till we stop for the night." Saix said while wrapping his tail around Athena's. I nod and started to follow him, Charm to my right. I look behind me to see Igneous and Burza talking, trying to get to know each other. _Love. It amazes me that Pokemon like me and Igneous found people we want to be with forever._

* * *

 **Igneous's POV**

I was walking behind the group chatting with the most attractive looking Pokemon I've ever seen. She had golden and Jet black fur, her eyes shining a bright yellow in the sunlight. The Shinx and I were chatting and getting to know each other when she asked "So why do you have a guard for your paw?"

The question caused me to think of my childhood and how I had a defective paw. When my family first found that out, they had left me out to die until an Arcanine found me and took me in. When she asked when happened, I could barely keep my tears in. After about 5 minutes of trying to say what happened and me sobbing, I finished my sentence. She replied in the kindest voice I've ever heard, "Don't worry young one. I have a friend that can help your paw act normal again." Ten years later, she had trained me everything she knew and I had gotten use to my guard being on my foot and leg. She said I was ready to go out on my own. I thanked her and left to go find a place to live. A week after acquiring my own den, I found a seriously injured Glaceon near the river I used for baths and water. I took him to my den and started using all the medical stuff I had learned from the Arcanine. Within a week, I had him fully healed. Before he left, he asked me to join him in her journey to find a place of peace. I decided to join him and since than, we've been best friends even with him being 21 and me now 17.

"Is something wrong?" I heard from my left. I looked over to see a confused face plastered on Burza before replying.

"Sorry. When you asked that, it made me think of how it's changed my life and let me meet my best friend and have a life where I can have fun." I continued telling her everything I had thought of.

"Oh... I'm sorry about what has happened in your life. At least it worked out good for you." She said changing her sad tone to a more cheerful one. "I guess I owe you my story also." She continued.

"I was born into a tribe of Shinx evolutions, Houndour evolutions, and Poochyena evolutions. After living there for 16 years, I had been hated for being a Shiny as you can see. I had gotten sick of being made fun of so I used something nobody else knew I had at the time. I kept the fact that I had a strange genetic mutation allowing me to gain the Psychic typing. I used Telekinesis to blast everybody away from me but after they recovered, they started to attack me. Something that happened to Saix recently happened to me. Self Defense Mode. It activates in Life or Death situations allowing the user to double in size and gain lots of power. I had fought off everybody attacking me and ran into the forest. After 5 minutes of running, I came to a stop and shrunk down to normal size. Me being not able to move aloud pursuing Houndours to catch up to me and surround me. That's when I met Saix and Athena. They had saved my life like I had helped save yours." She said, tears starting to swell in her eyes.

I nuzzled her cheek softly before saying. "I'm sorry about how you life has been. I hope it's been getting better since you've joined Saix and Athena's group."

She returned my nuzzle and whispered "It's gotten a lot better but now that I've met you, I have a feeling my life will become perfect."

* * *

 **Well guys, that's the end of the chapter.**

 **Once again, Sorry Zyxa, but I prefer these names I gave them.**

 **Sorry for bringing in two more characters. These will be the last new characters in this story to appear.**

 **Anyways, I'll be starting my new story based on Poll votes sometime Saturday. :D**

 **See you guys next time and be sure to review. I accept messages as well for suggestions and if you just want to chat**

 **The next chapter or the one after should be my longest chapter. Around 4000+ words though they won't be out till most likely next week.**

 **For all of you lemon lovers, Chapter 14 will most likely have three of them so get ready**


	13. Wanting To Please

**Hey Guys. I'm back with another chapter of L.I.T.S.**

 **This chapter is the beginning chapter for the lemons of the story.**

 **If you are under 18 like me but don't care, go ahead and read it. :P**

 **Don't know how many of you noticed, but I've got a new story called Final Stand**

 **This is a shorter chapter (750-1000 words) because I'm going to try make the next chapter 3000+ words long.**

 **Next chapter for Final Stand comes out tomorrow also for those of you waiting.**

 **Well, let's get rooiiight into the story**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemanz because me no in japan**

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

I was walking next to Saix, our tails wrapped around each other with my head resting on his should, a smile on both of our faces. As we ventured further into the forest, we came to a stop in front of some undergrowth before Saix said "Close your eyes are jump through the brush. I found this place while my mom and I were moving to the old village. It's the perfect place for us."

I smiled and whispered in his ear "Since we have found the place to settle down in, we are having kits soon, just to let you know."

He returned my smile before saying "I know sweetie. We will be having kits once we're settled down. We just need a den before we do so we can do our business in privacy. Now close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise for you and the others."

I closed my eyes have lunged forwards. The sound of everybody following behind us echoing. I landed gracefully than opened my eyes to see what I imagined heaven to be like. As I took the sight in awe, I could hear everybody else gasping. The grass was a bright green, the 70 foot waterfall was almost silent and the small river it went into had glass-clear water. Surrounding the area had lots of berries and you were able to find areas for dens in the whole area. I ran past the waterfall to see that the area sloped downwards into a flower filled field. "Saix, I... I don't know how you found this but it's perfect." I said in awe.

He walked up to me and wrapped his tail around mine, both of us staring off into the distance. "It also has a beautiful view during sunrises and sunsets." He whispered into my ear. "Also, I found the perfect place for our den. Follow me."

I nodded and followed behind him for the element of surprise. We approached a single flower which Saix grabbed and gently pulled up. The ground below him rose with the flower, revealing a small open area. He told me to jump down so I did as he said. I looked around to see a 7x7 foot room with moss on the floor and a single bed, big enough for me, him, and about 3 kits. I heard Saix jump down and the small part of ground placed back where it originally was. "So, do you like it Athena? I made found it while digging one day and I decide to make a bed and the entrance for later." Saix said proudly.

"Saix... Within the last two weeks, you've made me the happiest girl in the world and I want to repay you in a way." I said with a flirtatious tone. "Close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them." He did as told and I went for the surprised. I walked up to him and locked mouths with him, pushing my tongue into his mouth. We stayed this way for a minute before pulling apart. "Now we move on to the fun apart." I whispered into his ear.

I walked a foot away before lowering my front and rising my read, showing my now wet vagina. Saix stood where he was, mouth agape before saying "Are you sure Athena? We just got here."

I made a pouty face and said "You said we could mate once we settle in, I think now is the perfect time." My response caused him to sigh before walking towards me. Once he was behind me, he gave my genitals a light lick.

"Can't have you wet already." He said with a smirk before mounting me, his now erect member centimeters away from me. "Are you ready Athena?"

I nodded and turned my head to look away from him. Within seconds, I felt his member dip inside me, pushing further inside me before coming to a wall. My innocence. "Go on." I said with uncertainty. He nodded before backing up a little and pushing hard enough to take my virginity. I cringed in pain, holding my shouts of agony before whimpering "Please pull out... Can we do this tonight? I guess I got too excited about finally being able to start a family with you."

"As you wish, my beautiful Espeon." He replied before gently pulling out his already soft member. "I'm going to go get our favorite berries once my member is gone."

I nodded and said "I'm going to go explore a little. I'll be home by 7 most likely." With this, I went to the entrance and pushed the dirt up with my head. Once it was out of the surface, I jumped up and wait for Saix.

He followed and said "You can go explore. I'll close the den." I left and went to find Charm. After around 15 minutes of searching, I found a hole under a tree and looked in to see the sleeping form of Meka. I slid lowered myself quiet into him and Charm's den before lightly shaking him. He started to stir so I asked "Sorry for waking you up Meka but I was just wondering if you knew where Charm went. I need to ask her something for advice."

"She told me that she was going to look for a private place for her to meditate in." He managed to say, mid-yawn. I dipped my head down in thanks and left to go find my old friend. I ran to the waterfall for a quick drink from the small pond before seeing a slight pink colour in the water. I tilted my head and started searching for a way behind the waterfall. I ran up to the rocky wall to see the slightest crack that I managed to squeeze through. Behind the waterfall was a large cave filled with what seemed to be hot springs, Charm resting in the one closest to me.

I walked up to her and whispered "Charm, if it isn't too much trouble, can you help me with something?"

She opened her bright pink eyes and said "Sure. What do you need?" Oblivious to how nervous I was.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before saying "Tonight, Saix and I are planning to mate for kits. We tried earlier but the pain was too much so I'm coming to you for help since you're older and most likely more experienced."

She giggled before lifting herself out of the hot springs, the water running off her fur due to Eeveelutions in our region having waterproof fur. "You've came to the right pokemon Athena" She said before pulling me into a tongue first kiss. I could feel her ribbons rubbing up against my slit which was now wet again. "Let's get started, you have lots to learn."

Little did I know was that Saix had finished collecting berries and saw me enter here. In curiosity, he followed to see me asking Charm a question. His ears allowed him to hear our whole conversation about me wanting experience. He stayed behind the rock he was behind and watched, wanting to learn everything that satisfied me.

* * *

 **Jordanzz here and I would like to say thank you to all of you for giving me a chance.**

 **As a new writer, I wasn't expecting my first story to get 4,500+ views. I was expecting that after I had written 5 stories.**

 **Anyways, enough with what I had to say. See you guys next time.**

 **I'll hopefully try to get the next chapter which contains 4 lemons in it out by the end of the week.**

 **See you all next time :D**


	14. Fun Times For A Group

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Was at my mom's Thursday-Monday Morning (Today) which makes it difficult to write these.**

 **Keep in mind, these are my first lemons so they won't be the best.**

 **First two lemons were on the computer, third was on my phone which was a pain in the ass, and last was on the computer again.**

 **This chapter will be 3k-4.5k words. Each lemon should be 750-1000 words also I won't have extreme scenes to keep the story M instead of MA.**

 **A few scenes in this have been suggested to me by two people that I will keep anonymous unless asked to be said.**

 **For those of you that haven't started it, Final Stand's 3rd update will be out Thursday or Friday. It's my first story with morphs. :D**

 **Now that I'm done blabbering, I'm going to let you guys start reading.**

 **WARNING : This chapter contains multiple lemons. Don't read if under 18 unless you're a rebel, than congratulations.**

 **Disclaimer - Me no ownz Pokemanz**

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

Charm and I were still stuck in our kiss, her ribbons rubbing my slit slow enough to not pleasure, but fast enough to arouse. As we broke apart, Charm whispered into my ear, "Lay down and spread your hind legs.. I'll give you a little treat." I complied and laid down before rolling over, spreading my legs to reveal my almost soaking genitals. Charm looked down and started licking her lips before lowering her head down to it.

I lied there in anticipation before her wet tongue met with my vagina, causing me to shudder. For a while, she only teased me, licking only the slit and outer area causing me to whimper, "Please Charm. Show me the pleasure that mating has to offer. I need to know!" I shouted causing her to just smirk at me before lowering her head again. I felt her tongue rubbing up against me again, but in a different place.

As Charm's tongue went around my rear entrance, I started to melt in bliss. All I could feel was her rough tongue against my sensitive skin before I felt something whip my ass. I shook my head to leave the wonderland and yelped. Soon, my butt started to sting so I looked towards Charm to see her licking the now red marks. "Gotta be patient darling." She purred before diving her tongue straight into my slit.

I started moaning like mad, pleading to Arceus for nobody to be nearby to hear me. Charm moved her tongue sloppily in my slit, getting all my juices she possibly could. She continued this until lifting her head up the tiniest bit, a smirk following. I kept my eyes closed before feeling pleasure take over my body with Charm nibbling on the most sensitive area, my clit. She would gently bite it while running her tongue over it with an occasional flick. She continued during this for a minute before all my stored pleasure released. I shuddered madly while my juices rushed to my entrance causing my tail to twitch all over the place. Charm shoved her tongue back into my slit seconds before my juices covered her tongue. I could hear her slurping up every last drop before moving away from my vagina.

I lifted my head with the littlest strength I had to see Charm licking her lips to get the droplets back. "Athena, you are delicious. You taste like Red Velvet!" She yipped. I couldn't help but smile before laying my head back. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again to see Charm standing over me. "The fun doesn't stop here, babe."

She pushed her maw into mine bringing me into another kiss. She pushed her tongue into my mouth after a few tries allowing me to taste my own orgasm. Our tongues continued to fight in the gap of our mouths before I felt something rubbing against my slit again. I slightly opened my eyes and saw Charm rubbing her own vagina against mine. This act caused me to start moaning into Charm's mouth as our wet organs continued fighting. Every once and a while, I'd feel one of Charms flaps get in between mine, increasing the pleasure immensely.

Charm backed off from our kiss leaving both of us panting. In between pants, she managed to say "It's no fair if you got to have all the fun." She quickly turned her body over mine before lowering herself, leaving her slit right in my face. I soon felt fast licks on my clit causing me to have the loudest moan yet. To silence me, Charm quickly shoved her rear into my face causing part of my maw to enter her vagina. I started licking slowly before noticing the taste of poffins that her juices produced. As she did, I started lapping up her juices to get every bit I could.

I let out another loud moan from Charm plunging her ribbons deep into my slit, acting as if they were Shade's member. As payback, I searched and quickly found her clit and started nibbling it causing Charm to almost scream in pleasure. We continued assaulting each other's slits before coming to an end 5 minutes later, both our maws soaked in each other's juice. Charm stood up on her shaky legs, allowing me to roll over and also be able to barely stand. "Ch-ch-Charm..." I panted. "That... that was a-amazing." I said.

"And that my Athena, is the joy of mating." She replied while slowly making her way to the springs, motioning for me to follow.

* * *

 **Igneous's POV**

"Are you sure you want kits Burza? We met yesterday, got to know every little detail about each other and I asked you to be my mate right before we found the clearing." I asked while following Burza to our new den, in a giant hollow tree.

"Igneous, we've both had rough lives and I know that this will make us so much more happy. Don't act so innocent, you know you want to do this." She replied before turning to me and motioning me to sit. I complied and was about to talk before she connected her mouth to mine, putting her tongue into my mouth, catching me off guard. I leaned back to pull out of the kiss but only fell onto my back making it to where I had nowhere to escape. I mentally sighed before accepting and returning her kiss, a mysterious yearning between my back to legs filling my body though I had an idea of what it was. Burza pulled out of the kiss before whispering "Thank you Igneous."

She back up slowly to where her head was above my crotch, giving her full view to my fully erect member. Hesitantly, she gave it a lick before looking at me. Seeing the pleasured look on my face, she continued to lick my penis in long, wet licks. She soon started licking only the tip before her facial expression changed showing me she had an idea. I started to ask "Burza, what are you t-" before I arched my back in pleasure. I felt my member go fully into Burza's mouth, her tongue circling my member, her wet teeth grazing it every few seconds adding on to the pleasure.

She soon started to bob her head up and down while keeping her tongue on my member. Feeling slightly down that she wasn't getting any attention, I slowly pushed her rear over my head, pulling it down to my maw before giving her teasing licks causing her to yelp. She continued sucking as I felt my pre-cum starting to rise into her mouth. Once I felt my liquid going into her mouth, I shoved my nose and muzzle into her slit and started licking like wild, tasting all the juices in her vagina. I pulled my maw out and instantly saw her clit. Smirking, I latch onto it causing Burza to moan loudly, only muffled by the fact that my member was in her mouth. We continued like this for a few more minutes before Burza stopped sucking/licking my member. She stood up again and turned to face me, lowering her slit to my member.

We both gasped as my member entered her vagina. She continued pushing herself down before I felt a wall, her innocence. I decided to stay quite and put my paws around her back. My mate lifted herself up a little before forcing herself downwards, instantly breaking her wall. Before she could yelp, I pulled her into another kiss and waited till her pain eased.

Eventually, she pulled away from me and started to slowly lower herself again till I was fully in her. She lifted her body up again before lowering herself again. She continued doing this before speeding up, setting a faster pace. She spread her legs enough for my member to slam into her womb each time she'd bounce down on me, both of us moaning nonstop, not even trying to keep our moans down.

When Burza started slowing down, I sent her a confused glance before the whispered "You... Need to take... over from here..." in between pants. I nodded and flipped her onto her back letting me be on top. Quickly, I thrusted into her, hitting her womb instantly causing her to loudly moan again. I smirked before setting off at a slow, teasing pace. I kept this up before Burza asked "Please go faster, I want you to fuck me faster."

I nodded and started to thrust faster and faster each time. As we continued in this position, I felt a tingling feeling in my testicles. "Baby, I'm about to c-" I started before Burza cut me off, saying "Cum in me. Fill me up with your love and seed." I smiled before going pushing myself even further into her vagina, my penis ramming into her womb with each thrust of my hips. Burza, screaming with pleasure started to twitch like a madman before I felt her orgasm reach my penis, sending me into a state of bliss. I knotted up into her and started my own orgasm, my semen squirting deeply into her womb.

We stayed in this position for another ten minutes before I slipped my member out of the now sleeping Burza, our mixed orgasms rushing out forming a puddle below our crotches. I weakly lied down next to Burza before whispering "Thank you my angel." Soon after saying this, I quickly fell into my slumber.

* * *

 **Meka's POV**

I awoke in Charm and I's new den, under a tree. I let out a quiet yawn before standing and stretching my limbs, the cracks echoing in the small area. I walked towards the den's entrance and poked my head out to see a smiling Charm walking this way. I smiled back at her before lowering myself back into the den. After a few second, Charm entered.

I dipped my head down before saying "Welcome back my Queen."

Charm giggled in reply while walking up to me. She stopped in her tracks and gave me a kiss on the nose before saying "We're going to have a little fun."

Confused, I tilted my head before Charm connected mouths with me. My eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed. We kept our spots for a minute before the pulled away. "Here, have a taste. It'll hopefully make you want to do this." She whispered into my ear before turning around and lifting her rear, showing me her genitals.

I backed up a little before asking "Wait, are you suggesting we mate? We just met yesterday and became mates this morning."

"Sweety, we're more than ready to have kits. We know every detail about each other and you don't know if you'd enjoy me until you try" She replied seductively. Having no more excuses, I sighed before walking up to her and staring at her slightly damp slit. I gave it a quick lick before raising my head to her sensitive rear entrance. I smirked at the thought of taboo mating, before starting to lick her hole, causing her to start to moan slightly. I continue circling the small area with my tongue before jumping up and mounting her.

I put the tip of my erect penis up to her ass before asking "I hope you don't mind this. I've always wanted to try it."

She smirked and nodded before facing the other way. I closed my eyes and reopened them before slowly pushing my way into her tight entrance, once my tip was entered, I looked to see a pained face plastered on her. "Darling, we don't have to do this if it hurts." I whispered into her ear.

"No. Keep going. I want you to fill my ass I with pleasure." She mumbled. I nodded before continuing to push my member into her tight ass. After ten seconds, I was fully mounted in her and started to slowly thrust. I looked towards my queen to see her pained face now in pure bliss. I smiled before continuing to thrust into her rear, pushing myself deeper each time. Eventually, I could feel her trying to make her rough-textured ass even tighter through her state of bliss. With the area surrounding my penis tightened, allowing her ass to grow even rougher, I felt my climax approaching. I started pushing myself into her even faster than I already was before I finally knotted myself into her ass allowing my semen to flow freely in her ass. Within five minutes, I was able to pull out of her.

I heard the sound of Charm collapsing on the floor causing me to direct my attention to her to see her mouth wide open and her hind legs spread open. My already big smile grew even bigger before I walked over to her, stilled filled with energy. I put my still erect member into her mouth while lowing my head to her slit.

Once I felt her mouth attach to my member, I started lapping at the juice she produced during our anal intercourse before making my way deeper into her slit to get even more of her poffin juices. As I was lapping up her juices, I started thrusting my penis into her mouth, which I felt it going into her throat causing her to gag a little. With every thrust I had into her mouth, more pleasure filled my body. I soon found her clitoris and decided she should have just as much pleasure as me. Gently, I started to chew and lick the small nub causing Charm to moan while her mouth was being filled by my member. We continued in this position until I felt another tingling sensation in my testicles. Deciding to ignore it, I continued to thrust into my mate's mouth while toying with her clit before she started to shiver.

Knowing her orgasm was approaching, I moved my mouth to her slit and opened it to catch her juices. Not long after my small act, I felt my own orgasm release into the beautiful Sylveon's throat causing me to grunt and moan as I caught her own orgasm in my mouth. We both quickly swallowed each others juices before breaking apart. I got off of Charm to allow her to get up. As she stood up, she was licking her lips, before quickly bringing me into a kiss, her tongue already swishing in my mouth. I complied and did the same with my tongue, tasting the salty taste of my orgasm before pulling away and saying "If you want that kit, you better get ready." with a smirk.

He returned the smirk and got herself ready to be penetrated. I walked up to her before mounting her for the second time, my member now lined up with her slit. Before she could say ready, I thrust into her, hitting her womb with lots of power causing the beautiful female to scream in pleasure. I slowly pulled myself partly out before thrusting back in. I kept my pace fast so neither Charm or I could talk, only moan. After 5 minutes of rapidly mating with her, I felt my final orgasm on its way. I sped up to as much as I could and with one final thrust, I released my semen deep into her stomach which set off her own orgasm. As her juices mixed with mine, they covered my penis while it was knotted up. We stayed like this for twenty minutes before I pulled out. Charm with her struggling legs, walked over to me and kissed my nose before laying down and passing out.

I smiled at the sleeping form of my mate before stumbling to her and laying next to the soon to be mother.

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

I waited in Athena and I's den for her to come home and try mating one more time. About an two hours ago, I had witnessed her and Charm mating for Athena to learn what to do. I smirked at the thought before hearing the sound of the entrance opening, the pink Pokemon I love so much jumping down before putting the small area back. "Hey honey, are you ready to try for kits now or do you want to wait some?" I asked her, trying to keep the sound of me wanting to mate with her so damn badly out.

She nodded and walked towards me with a smirk. Once she reached me, she pulled me into a Kalos kiss which I returned, our tongues fighting over dominance in our mouths. While our slimy organs fought, I felt something wrapping around my testicles before giving them a slight squeeze causing me to moan and my erection to start. Slowly, we pulled apart, allowing me to see that it was Athena's tail wrapping around my sex organs. With my attention focused on her tail, she took advantage of it and pushed me over on to my back before putting herself over me. She quickly shoved her crotch into my face which I started giving teasing licks. In return, she started licking my now full erect member, causing me to moan at that brand new feeling. I quickly found the small nub I was searching for and took it into my mouth causing her to gasp.

While I gnawed on her sensitive area, she took my full member into her mouth which went into her throat. She started bobbing along my length without even the slightest gag, trying to one-up the pleasure I got as she received. Smirking, I accepted her challenge and stuck my muzzle into her slit to start lapping up her heavenly juices.

I had got off all of her juices in my reach, I went back to focusing on her clit causing her to shiver, proving to me her orgasm was near. I continued to play with the sensitive nub before I felt her paws playing with the soft skin surrounding my balls, causing me to instantly have my orgasm. As the liquid released into her mouth, she happily swallowed each drop before her orgasm came. I shoved my mouth up to her slit, opening both my mouth and her slit to catch her wonderful juice.

I felt her wonderful juices land in and around my mouth so I swallowed what I had before licking my lips. Athena got off of me before raising her hind end and saying "Please do this Saix. I've been waiting all day for you to finally fuck me with all your might," filled with both love and lust. I smirked at the mating side of Athena before walking up to her and mounting her.

"You ready Athena?" I asked. She nodded and I decided to try something. Instead of slowly entering her, I shoved my member fully into her instantly and continued to thrust into her rapidly, causing her to fill the room with screams and moans. After a minute during our mating, I felt her orgasm rush to my member. This turned me on even more causing me to thrust even faster, reaching the fastest speed as I could.

We continued our mating when I got an idea. I smirked and activated Quick Attack to go even faster. The sudden burst of speed caused Athena to start screaming in moans, bringing another orgasm filling up her vagina even more with her juices. I started to kiss my mate's neck with occasional nips and play bites while Athena tried opening her legs more to let me go deeper. Once her fur and neck were soaked, I felt her have one final orgasm which brought me to my limit. While I panted, I managed to say "This is it my love, we're about to officially be parents." I saw the once lust filled smile change to a heavy love filled one.

"Do it Saix. Make me a mom and you a dad." She whispered under the pants. I smiled at this response and continued my rapid thrusts before knotting in her, my semen releasing into her vagina. I continued my kisses on her neck before I was finally able to pull out. Athena and I both slowly walked to our bed before laying down, her back against my stomach. "I love you so damn much Athena." I whispered before everything faded to black, putting me to asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 **There we have it everybody. The lemon chapter in this story is over meaning there are only 3-6 chapters left.**

 **There will be a sequel that I'm starting in April.**

 **No more lemons in this story. Next ones are in Final Stand. :)**

 **See you all next time and please review if you think I have anything to fix.**


	15. New Additions

**Hey guys, I'm back and I'm ready to post a chapter for both my stories**

 **This chapter for L.I.T.S is going to be shorter than what I've recently been putting out, but it leads to something bigger**

 **Final Stand will be written later today for those of you wondering since it is 4:15 am at the time of me writing this.**

 **My friend Rick who is in a skype call with me says Hi also xD**

 **Thank you guys for 5.6k+ views everybody. You guys don't know how much it means to me since this is my first story I've ever made**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemanz**

* * *

 **Saix's** **POV**

Athena and I sat side by side looking at our soon to hatch eggs, both containing an Eevee kit. "Y'know Athena, I'm surprised we had twins. It's not common for Pokemon to produce more than a single kit after mating." I spoke calmly. Instead of replying, my mate just nuzzled her head into my neck, bringing a smile to my face. We kept this position for a while, just watching the two matching eggs, no changes in them. The only times I removed my sight from the pair of eggs were when I went to get food for both Athena and I, and when I went to check on the other two couples.

Another hour passed when I heard the sound of our den being uncovered. I turned my head to the entrance and perked my ears up before walking to the entrance and poking my head out to see Meka and Charm, carefully caring their egg. The same with Igneous and Burza. "We were wondering if we could all come here and bring our eggs along so we could all chat and let the kits get to know each other after being born." Meka whispered.

I nodded and whispered "Meka and Igneous, gently put the egg down and get down here to help get your guys' eggs. I'll help you out. Afterwards, if you haven't eaten dinner, I a stash of berries that we can share."

"Thanks Saix. Anyways, tell me when its safe to lower the egg. I have my tail wrapped out it and will have to enter reverse." Charm replied, and added "I'll help with Burza's egg since her and igneous don't exactly have long tails." With this, she lowered her rear into the hole slowly, the egg still in her tail. Once she was far enough in, the transferred the egg to her own mate who carefully walked over to Athena and our eggs, where he set Charm and his' egg down next to our. I looked back to see Burza coming down, Charm following with the egg in her grip once again. I turned around and wrapped my tail around the egg allowing Charm to let go. I slowly made my way to the other three eggs and set it down next to the other Eeveelution couple's egg.

Once we knew the eggs were completely safe, we all sat around them, keeping a watchful eye for even the tiniest of movement. It was silent for a while until Burza asked "So have you guys decide on names yet?"

At this, Athena and I looked at each other before looking back at Burza, Athena replying "Since we're hoping for one male and one female, we want the male to be named Agera and the female to be named Skyline. (Yes, I know. Both are cars from either Koenigsegg or Nissan) What about you guys?"

Meka opened his mouth to say something but Charm beat him to it and said "We're going with Lye since we're pretty sure it's a girl. You Burza?"

The Shinx looked at the ground, kinda embarrassed so Igneous spoke for her and said "Syndicate is what we've chosen."

I nodded and looked around before saying "Nice names g-"

I heard the sound of cracking and looked towards the eggs, all of them looking completely the same except the one on the far left. Where there used to be a green spot, was now replaced by a brown tuff of fur, along with part of an ear perking out. We all had our attention focused on the egg, watching the shell crack. As the newborn Eevee kit made his was out of the once called home, more cracking sounds came from the right of it. Athena and I both, switched our eyesight between the two hatching Eevees. Once both were out of the shells and had shaken the remaining parts of the egg off their fur. Our male kit appeared to be a Shiny Eevee, having a sleek silver coat while our daughter had a stunning brown coat.

The two kits looked around to see the small group of Pokemon before laying their eyes on my mate and I. They both let out a squeak of delight before running to their mother and I, cuddling into our pelts in the small cap between us. I chuckled a little bit before returning the love to the two, Athena doing to the same. Once we were done, the two sat in front of us, simultaneously asking "What's my name?"

Athena's smile grew as she said "Your name is Agera." to the small, Silver Eevee and "And you are Skyline" to the even smaller, brown Eevee. They both squeaked in delight before rubbing up against us again. Athena and I continued to laugh when we heard a single, extra loud crack. Everybody's sight went to the remaining eggs, including Agera and Skyline's. We all watched the two eggs hatching, the left one showing another brown Eevee kit while the right egg showed the baby blue fur of Igneous and Burza's kit. I looked over at the two couples, all four having stars in their eyes. (Yay, Jukebox Hero reference). Just like with Athena and I's kits, both the small Eevee and Shinx kits made it out of their inner shell and into the open world, blinking rapidly to adjust to the surprising bright light underground. They both looked at their different parents both running up to them, covering them in cuddles. Once both officially obtaining their names, we all hang out as a single big family. We stayed in Athena and I's den, watching over the playing kits after feeding them

Soon enough, a new sound came into play, the sound of our door opening. I turn around and got into a defensive pose, Athena by my side. Burza, Igneous, Meka, and Charm joining us, keeping the kits behind them. We stood our ground, before an Espeon and Flareon jumped down. I was about to ask what they were doing here and how they found us when Athena cried out "Dad... and Ace too!?"

* * *

 **Here's this overdue chapter. Sorry for it not being very long but next chapter should be at least 1.5k - 2k words**

 **The next chapter for Final Stand will be out soon. I would of had it out the same day as chapter 3 because my mind is flowing with ideas for the story but I held against it trying to keep the two stories in order**

 **Anyways, see you fellow readers later :D**


	16. So It Begins

**Hey guys, I'm back for another chapter for Left In The Shadows**

 **Sorry if this is a short chapter and not at the best of quality.**

 **Going to see how well I can write on my phone since I'm at my moms and feel like writing**

 **Let's get into chapter 16!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon sadly**

 **(Can't put a line on mobile) (Update, at Dad's so I put lines where needed)**

 **Test Emoji - ㈳6**

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

"Dad... and Ace too!?" I exclaimed at the sight of my dad and his best friend. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were fine with me and Saix being together."

My dad just shook and head and replied "I'm happy for you all in here with your new kits and mates, but we need to hurry. Saga, Radi, Pluvia, and Flare are most likely on their ways here. They know you're here because Radi secretly followed you to see where you settled down."

I opened my mouth to say something but Saix asked "Wait, Saga? Isn't that my... No f-..." Saix cut himself off to not swear and continued to say "I mean, no way is my mom working with them. They want me dead, she would never let that happen."

As Saix thought about it, tears came to his eyes. "I'm sorry Saix... But it's true. She forced you to be an Umbreon during your training. For the sake of the town, but since you ran off, her plans have been halted. It's why Ace and I are here to warn you and help you during the fight."

As my dad finished his sentence, Saix's tears started dripping down his cheeks as he began to say "Sir.. Umm-"

"Jagger is the name." My dad said to let Saix know.

"Thanks, but Jagger. Why would she do that I don't understand. I'm her son, she'd always act like my mom who would always love me, in which I returned the love. I always wanted to be just like her..." Saix mumbled before collapsing, followed along with the sound of sobbing.

I looked at the kits who were all watching the conversation. Both Skyline and Agera looked at their father with saddened expression, before walking up to him and rubbing against his face. He looked up at the two and said "Thank you, I needed that..." He started to get back up after giving both kits a lick on the forehead.

Once sitting up, the two kits laid down at their father's feet to let him know they were there for him. With a straight face, Saix asked do you know their location?"

My dad looked towards Ace, whose eyes were glowing blue with the use of Future Sight. When the glow went out, Ace then said "About two days. They arrive around noon in two days and will attack. We can counter but Saix, you'll have to stay down here with the kits. It won't be safe for you to be out there fighting, especially with you being able to easily go into Self Defense Mode. That's cause you to kill the four if let loose or not taken control of."

My mate took some time to think about what was happening before saying "If we win, they must leave. I want all the kits in this room to grow up without violence and pain since they'll most likely all travel together once old enough."

At this point, Agera decided to pipe in and say "What does daddy mean by us all traveling?"

I laughed and replied "Once you, your sister, Lye, and Syndicate are all grown up, you'll most likely venture off to a new town or start your own." I took a breather and continued by asking "So dad, will it be just the four, or will there be more?"

He looked at the ground and said "I don't know. The least there will be is four but the most be the whole old town and Dark type haters due to them being "creatures of disaster."

I sighed and said "All we can do is hope that there isn't too many of them. Saix, Charm, Meka, Igneous, Burza, and I just settled down almost two weeks ago. We'd love to stay here and maybe even make our own small town."

Ace whispered something into my dad's here before saying "Jagger and I would like to know if we're aloud to stay here after to fight. He wants to get to know his grandkids and watch them grow up."

Saix and I looked at each other before looking back at the others. They gave a small nod so I turned my head back to Ace and replied "You two can definitely stay here since you are my dad and pretty much, uncle."

My father smiled and said "Thank you Athena, you don't know how much this means to me. Anyways back to the topic in hand, we need to fight them and keep them away from Saix, and all the kits. They'd them all instantly and most likely kill or captured them to take them to be stress relievers."

Saix rejoined the conversation by asking "What if I don't go into S.D.M, (Self Defense Mode), would I be aloud to fight while someone else looks over the kits? I have some unfinished business with Radi, that devil eeveelution. Doesn't deserve to live on this planet."

Ace just shook his head and said "Sorry, but we can't risk it. However whatever beating we throw on Radi, we'll tell him you requested it as revenge since you won't be able to fight, if that's okay with you."

After thinking over it, Saix sighed and agreed to the proposal. Once the serious conversation was over, Ace and my father asked if there were any unoccupied dens that they could use. Once Saix told them where they were, they thanked him and left, followed by Meka and Charm, along with Lye, and Igneous and Burza, followed by Syndicate.

Saix let out yawn before saying "Athena, I'd say it's time for bed. C'mon you two. Mommy will follow soon. He went to the single, giant bed and laid down on one side, allowing the two tired kits to lay down next to his stomach. I smiled at how good of a father my mate could be and went to him and the kits, gave him a kiss on his nose before lay down on the other side of the bed, the kits also touching my stomach. I wrapped my tail around Saix's before quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading chapter 16 of Left In The Shadows!**

 **Sadly, it's coming to an end within two or three chapters.**

 **But have no worry, a friend of mine and I have been planning out the sequel for this.**

 **Shoutout to ZYXA12-ReBornX7 for helping plan for it. Go check out his stories, he's been a help with this story with ideas of what can happen and how to make certain scenes better.**

 **See you all next time :D**


	17. Planning Stage

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Left In The Shadows**

 **Sorry about this being a short chapter. I had to write this with my phone once again so the lines should be up once I'm at my dad's tomorrow**

 **This is a short chapter. Next chapter will be longer and also the second to last chapter.**

 **Shoutout to I Am Umari, go check out his stories!**

 **Anyways, let's get roight into the chapter**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

"So, Jagger. You're saying that I won't be fighting. I'll be watching over the kits." I said plainly.

He nodded and said "It's the best thing. We can't risk you getting captured since we all know what'll happen." He sighed and continued saying "Anyways, I had Ace map the area." The Flareon laid out a map for me and him to look over. After I was done scanning it over, I looked over to Jagger making somewhat confused faces, indicating he was talking with Ace.

"So do you know where they are entering? We can position two of us at each area if it's just the four of them. You against my... my mother. Charm and Burza against Pluvia. Ace and Athena against Flare. Finally, Meka and Igneous against Radi." I spoke.

After some thought and discussing, he replied "Sounds like a plan. Ace can capture the four in psychic grip then **teleport** them far away from here."

i titled my head and said "Wait, how will he do that?"

Jagger sighed, "He has teleport. He can get rid of them, for a long ass time too."

I smirked at the response and asked "So where did Ace sense their plan of attack?"

Jagger just sit down and mumbled "Just wait a second." Confused, I followed his instructions. While sitting, the sound of the the air rushing into a small space. After a few more seconds of it, the hole opened showing an Espeon.

Ace walked to the two of us, giving a slight nod in greeting before putting his attention on the map. Forming psychic pins, he stabbed four into the map, identifying where the attacks will start from. "Do you have a berry I can use for ink? I need to write down the names of who fights who so we can organize." He whispered.

I nodded and made my way to Athena and I's berry stash, grabbing the first Oran berry I saw. Once I made my way to the others again, I dropped the berry next to the map and cut some of the skin off so Ace could reach the blue juices. Mentally, Ace called for the others to meet us here, soon teleporting the kits once sending out the message.

Once again, I heard the same whooshing sound until a portal opened, presenting the kits. All of them with a confused face painted on, except for Agera who was yipping "Again! Again! I want to do that again!"

Ace, Jagger, and I all chuckled, followed along the sound of the den's entrance being opened. We all looked over to see Athena, and the other two pairs of mates. Once all being fully entered, I walked over to Athena and nuzzled her before whispering "This is it. Once we get rid of our childhood dicks, and my Arceus damn mom, we can be fully settled down. Athena smiled at the thought before licking my nose and turning to the kits. While Tye and Syndicate ran to their parents, Agera and Skyline approached their mother and I.

My mate and I quickly cleaned up the two kits, due to them tackling each other in play. By the time we were done, Ace and Jagger called us over to look at the positions and plans. The 4 groups were set next to the targets, ready for ambush, while I was in Athena and I's den, staying with the kits. Next to each dot, were plans. For Radi, it was to flirt with Pluvia before electrocuting her, Athena to seduce Flare before Ace knocked him out, and finally, Meka freezing Radi while Igneous produced enough heat to have Radi faint. However, nothing was written down for Jagger, though I had a pretty good idea of why that was.

After everybody read it and looked at all the ideas, Jagger asked "Is their anybody here who has a problem with the plans? We have another two days till the attack so we have room for adjustment."

Everybody shook their heads, before Agera spoke up and asked "What about us? Where will we be?"

Jagger shook his head and said "You, your sister, and your friends will stay here with your father due to him and most likely all of you being Saga's top priorities of capture.

Confused, Skyline asked shaking in fear,"What do you mean we're top priorities? Does the mean lady want Daddy along with us?"

With a sad look in his eyes, Jagger nodded before saying "You're dad will be with you guys to protect you so don't frighten yourself."

Hoping what her Grandpa had said was true, she nodded and laid down between her Father's legs.

"Now that we have planned, On Tuesday before midnight, everybody will get into position to ambush the four. We can't take any chances."

And with that, Ace had teleported causing Jagger to sigh and say "Goodnight everybody. Let's hope this goes right" and left, Followed by the other two pair of mates with their kits.

I just looked at the now sleeping form of Skyline under me, and said "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a stressful day most likely."

Athena nodded and picked up Agera, who was yawning, and sat him in the bed. I picked Skyline up and did the same as my mate, before wrapping myself partially around them. Athena wrapped around the other part of them and gave me a kiss on the lips before whispering "I love you Saix."

I smiled and replied "I love you too, my beautiful Athena." I nuzzled her nose before resting my head back down.

"Stay safe once the attack is on and erupted." I thought before falling into slumber.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Only two to go until a special chapter is out for number 20. How exciting :D**

 **Anyways, enough with little spoilers.**

 **Goodnight all of you in around the same time zone as me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 17**


	18. The Final Battle

**Well, here is the 2nd to last chapter that goes with Left In The Shadows.**

 **Not much to say here once again, except for these two things.**

 **This is the final fight, the next chapter is a celebration chapter, and finally, Chapter 20 will be the first chapter to the sequel (I will not post the sequel until I have at least 5 chapters of it done already. I'll let you guys decide if you want them all up at once, or on different days)**

 **Sorry for the long wait. My dad got sick with something that has been going around recently. Since he's doing better, I'll be updating this story and Final Stand once I get the chance to!**

 **Happy Birthday Zyxa! :D**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon sadly.**

* * *

 **Jagger's POV**

I looked up into the starless night, wondering if Ace's prediction was corrects. _"Normally he's always right when he uses Future Sight, but what if it doesn't work this time..?"_ I thought.

 _"Don't worry. They arrive in five minutes, in the exact spots where we want them."_ I heard in my head.

I mentally sighed for Ace to hear me, before heading to the bushes where I was suppose to hide, my mind going silent once arriving. _"Ace must be telling the others what they need to be doing."_

I waited a few more minutes before hearing _"Everybody is updated with what they need to do. All of Saga's team is arriving in thirty seconds."_

I nodded and ducked down, only my eyes poking out.

* * *

 **Charm's POV**

I poked my head out to see the Vaporeon hunting Saix down. Smirking, I got out of hiding and made my way to her and asked "Hey cutie, whatcha doin in this part of the woods?"

She looked towards me before asking "Do you know if an Umbreon named Saix lives around here? My friend is looking for him and one of her acquaintances, a Pidgeot, said he saw him here.

To be more convincing, I made a confused face and said "I don't know who you're talking about, but I know something I can show you, you sexy beast."

Pluvia just sighed before saying "Look. I know that you traveled with Saix, now tell me where he is. I don't want to battle."

"Sorry cutie, I don't know who this Saix guy is, he seems to have a cute name though." I replied. "How do you know me though? I'm new to this forest."

Pluvia started growling and getting into an offensive stance. Seeing how the situation was escalating, Burza jumped out of the tree and said "Hey bitch, long time no see." Just from seeing Burza, Pluvia started growling even more causing me to laugh.

"Look girl, chill out and we can have some fun as I promised. I'd actually love to see what you're like." I purred.

"I don't give a shit about your offer, I have a job to do!" Pluvia yelled before charging up a Hydro Pump. Once fully charged, she shot it towards us causing me to freeze in fear, not knowing what do to at the gallons of water being fired towards us.

As I sat like a sitting Ducklett, Burza took action and jumped in front of me and shot a Charge Beam. The two moves collided, causing a loud explosion to erupted in the small area. Once the smoke cleared up, it showed both Burza and Pluvia staring each other down. Not wanting to be useless, I decided to step in, my eyes glowing pink from starting up a Moonblast. Burza and even Pluvia, had their jaws dropped. I collected the Moon's light and opened my mouth as wide as I could, shooting a pink beam towards the water Eeveelution. Once I stopped using Moonblast, I looked over to see Pluvia against a smashed tree. "Well Burza, that was easy. She must not battle much. Anyways, lets go. We need to take her to the middle of the clearing and make sure she stays unconscious." I said, stretching. Burza nodded and started using Psychic to put the Vaporeon on my back. Once fully balanced, we made our way to the middle of the clearing.

* * *

 **Meka's POV**

My pal Igneous and I sat next to each other, not even trying to hide from Radi. We watched the sky, hoping to see at least a single star. "Look." Igneous mumbled, pointing towards a shooting star. "Make a wish."

I looked at the star and closed my eyes, wishing for Radi to get here soon so we could go back to living normally. I reopened my eyes to the sound of foot steps. Knowing who it was, I turned my head enough to see a Jolteon. "Why hello Radi, doing well?" I said, smirking. Igneous turned around at my words, his paw guard clanking from the adjustment for battle.

I saw Radi raise an eyebrow before asking "Don't know you. I'm just looking for an old friend of mine, an Umbreon named Saix. You know em?" I nodded before fully turning around.

"Shame you remember him, but not me, old friend." I said, looking him straight in the eyes. "I use to always be at your den, taking care of you, or playing games with you."

I glanced at Igneous who's face was full of confusion, before looking back at Radi, his eyes full of anger. "You left me when I needed you most. Then you join that fucking rat Saix? You disgrace. I'd expect more from you." He growled.

I just chuckled and replied "I had to leave. I'm sorry, but I don't see why you need Saix. He's an amazing dude."

Radi continued growling, and said "He's an annoying fuck so I'm helping his mom capture him so he'll be torture, and eventually killed."

I sighed and just said "You aren't who I use to know. And this is why we must stop you." After saying this, I saw the static start building up in Radi's fur, and hear Igneous' guard's claws grow. I just chuckled as I saw the Thunderbolt speeding towards me. A split second become it hit me, I sidestep and shot a quick Ice Beam freezing his legs. "Igneous, do it. I want this over quick." I said.

My friend nodded and put his duller metal claw up to Radi's shoulder, and pressed down causing Radi to scream in pain. As the seconds continued, Igneous kept pushing down harder into the pressure point. Eventually, I got tired of hearing the Jolteon scream so I shot an Ice Beam towards his muzzle, instantly closing his mouth. "Be lucky I didn't freeze your nose so you don't suffocate. I continued looking him dead in the eyes, waiting for him to pass out. After another minute or two, his muffled screams stopped and his eyes soon started to droop closed. Once fully unconscious, he fell on his side, smashing the ice on his muzzle. "Can you heat up the ice to melt it? I'll drag this son of a bitch back. After Igneous melted the ice, I grabbed onto Radi's scruff and started dragging him towards the meeting point.

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

"It just doesn't feel right Ace." I whined.

He looked at me and said "Don't worry. Your mate is safe and I assume everybody else is too."

"I know that, but the plan involves me flirting with somebody that isn't my mate. It just doesn't feel right at all..." I said, my ears drooping slightly.

Ace put his tail on my back and replied "We're Psychic types. We'll be able to get this done, no problem at all."

"You're right... This isn't as bad as I'm making it seem. It's just me feeling guilty just for the thought of flirting with a Pokemon other than-" I cut myself off at the sound of leaves being stepped on.

 _"He's here. Get down and I'll tell you what to do."_ I heard Ace tell me through telepathy.

Not knowing what the other Espeon had in mind, I follow his directions and lowered myself into the small tunnel under all the shrubbery. Once I saw the red feet right in front of my face, I heard Ace say _"Bite his paw and hold him down. I'll be able to do the rest. Got it?"_

 _"Yeah. Biting him in 3... 2... 1... Now!"_ I thought back. I lunged out of the makeshift tunnel and bit firmly into his paw, holding it down to keep Flare from moving too much. With me biting him, he shouted multiple swear words in pain. While cursing, he looked down to see me holding onto his paw, which was leaking his crimson blood. I saw the fire in his eyes start burning, which soon moved down to his throat. While opening his mouth, I saw the flame forming on his uvala. I closed my eyes in anticipation of being burnt, when I suddenly felt somebody limp land on me. When opening my eyes back up, I looked to see a rock with purple aura hovering a few feet off the ground, and a knocked out Flareon on top of me. I groaned before rolling off and asking Ace if he could take Flare, on which he agreed to.

* * *

 **Jagger's POV**

I sat in the middle of the clearing, looking around. After a while, I finally saw the three groups dragging unconscious Eeveelutions to me. "Alright Ace. Once they're in a pile, teleport them far away from here. I don't want to look at them again." I said once he was in earshot range.

He nodded and put the three in a dog pile(Would that be correct for Pokemon?) and began to use Teleport on them. After thirty seconds, a small portal opened, sucking the three in, closing not much later. "Now line up. Our final opponent is approaching." I said as I heard the sound of leaves crunching. Not too long after, the form of a Leafeon appeared.

"So Jagger. You teamed up with these shits I see." She said plainly. "I had given you the chance to be my mate. All you had to do was capture Saix for me. I guess you aren't the man you said you were." I growled at her before feeling a long amount of pressure on my back and my stomach hitting the ground. I grunted in pain before looking around to see all of us in the same position. "No using your fire type moves darling." She said, before a vine came from her, hitting me in the cheek, knocking me out instantly.

"You're all next."

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

 _"HELP!"_ Someone screamed into my head.

"Ace?" I asked out loud. I looked towards the still awake kits and cleared my throat to get their attention. Once all their eyes were on me, I said "Stay here and stay safe. I need to leave. The others are in danger." They nodded and huddled together. I smiled and made my way out of the den. I looked to my left to see a bunch of vines holding down my what seems to be knocked out friends and mate, in front of them a Leafeon... "Mom..."

I slowly walked over to her, our eyes connecting the second she sees me. Stopping a few yards away from her, I asked "Why? Why did you have to fucking do this to me you monster. I wanted to be like you, but you... You had to fucking ruin it for me you bitch."

She frowned and replied "Why are you swearing at your mother. You should know better my love."

I growled at her and started saying "I loved you. I always did, but you had to go and force me into being something I didn't want to be. I wanted to be like you, you were my idol. But no. I was only born to be the town damn slave. I thought you loved me. I was gullible at the time though. The only real thing that I can congratulate you for is hiding it for so damn long, you sick bastard. After I leave the town, sick of being bullied for being a dark type, you decide you want me in pain and dead. Your own fucking son! I made friends during the journey, found myself a mate, and now have my own children. Can't you see that your plan would ruin not just mine, but other's lives too? As I spoke, my anger began to build, and didn't stop. The anger turning into power. "You're a fucking poor excuse of a Pokemon. I don't give a shit if you're the reason I'm here." After this sentence, I blacked out.

* * *

 **Lux's POV**

I gained eyesight to see everything Saix was seeing and said "Self Defense Mode Activated." I looked around to see everybody I met previously, except for five of them, all forced into the ground by a type of massive vine. Assuming they're all friends of Saix, I looked towards the only Pokemon still standing other than me. "You caused this." I said clearly. "And now, you're going to pay." I started slowly strutting towards the Eeveelution, who looked perfectly calm. I lifted up a paw which grew in size from me starting to swing with a Shadow Claw. As I swung my paw, the Leafeon was gone. I heard a whistle behind me and turned around.

"Too slow sweety." She said, smirking. I felt the ground under me start to collapse. When I glanced down, I saw vines break out and start to wrap around my legs. "Sorry, but since you're too big to bring back, I've got to do this." She said. I felt her push her put a paw on my throat, her claws slowly poking out. Her not knowing the strength that a pokemon in S.D.F.M, I broke free from the vines and twirled around, hitting her with an Iron tail. Once she hit the ground, I made my way to her, and put a paw on her body. "You don't know what you're getting into..." She croaked.

I just chuckled and said "And I don't give a shit. Saix can finally live happily with you gone." After that sentence, I ejected my claws, which grazed her neck. "Goodbye." And with that, I shoved my claws into her throat, which came out the other side, releasing her head and lots of blood from the body. I left the decapitated body and made my way to the knocked out pokemon. With the little strength I had left given to me, I broke all the vines off, in which the returned back into the ground leaving it as if the fight never happened. I felt myself shrinking and fell into the pitch blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the celebration chapter, and the Sequel's first chapter.**

 **I'll be updating Final Stand this weekend for those of you wondering.**

 **Thank you everybody for reading, see you all next time! :D**


	19. Celebration and Ending

**Hey guys, I'm back with the final chapter of Left In The Shadows.**

 **After this, I'll put up chapter 1 to the sequel for you guys to get a taste of what it'll be like.**

 **Thanks for 8,000+ Views :D**

 **I am suspended from school for three fucking days, all because I pushed somebody away that wanted to fight. (He's also gone for 3 days even if he was the one hitting me, and I just took it laughing.)**

 **Worst fucking part - My parents both said I should of fought back instead of taking the hits in laughter from how weak he was.**

 **Anyways, enough of my suspension. Let's get into the story**

 **WARNING** **:** **I got a request to do one more lemon in this story, so I'll do that even though I said no more. (Welcome Zyxa :P)**

 **Read at your own risk, don't worry you people under 18. I'm right there with you**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon sadly...**

* * *

 **Jagger's POV**

I awoke from unconsciousness, my entire body feeling sore. After stretching for a little bit, I looked around to see my surroundings. Everybody was where I last saw them before being knocked out, except something was wrong. The vines on top of everybody we gone, the ground looking untouched. Saix laying down a good 30 yards away from us, his rings barely glowing, and finally, two green objects not too far from him. I stared at everybody knocked out before a thought came to me. _"The kits!"_ I ran to Saix and Athena's den, opening it quickly and jumping down, not bothering to close it. When entering, I looked at the corner too see all four kits, lying there crying. I slowly walked up to them, and whispered "Don't cry, everything alright. Nobodies hurt..." When the kits heard my voice, they quickly stood up and surrounded me, all nuzzling my paws or legs. "I'm glad you're all okay. Since you most likely haven't eaten, I'll get you all an Oran berry each.

One by one, I picked up one of the succulent blue berries from the stash, and brought them to each kit. However when I approached Agera, he started to say "I'm not eating until after I see that Mommy and Daddy are okay."

I just chuckled and said "Eat first than I'll take you to them" Agera just sighed and took the berry. As I watched over the kits, everybody except for Agera were still eating. "You must really want to see them to of ate that fast." The kit jump squeaked in reply and starting jumping around me, wanting to get going. "The others are almost done eating. Once they are, we can go see all you guys' parents." Agera just huffed and laid down next to my feet, watching the others eat. After another few minutes passed, the others had finally finished their meals, we made our way out of the den and started heading our way to everybody else, who seemed to of just woken up. The kits all ran to their respective parents as Ace trudged towards me.

"Jagger... W-where is S-S-Saix..." He wheezed out? I turned my head and looked in Saix's direction. Ace followed my head movement and looked towards Saix. "What's the green things near the lad?" He asked, his exhaustion wearing off from the use of recover. "Don't know.

Lets go check it out soon though. You we should go check on Saix to see if he's ok. If he's fainted, then he must of went into Self Defense Mode." Ace nodded and started to run towards Saix.

As he reached him, the Espeon started looking around Saix for injuries. After seeing little to none of them, Ace propped the Umbreon onto his back since Pyschic wouldn't be useful and carried him back to me. "Bloody paw/claws, and mini burn marks on his legs. Saga must of got vines on him." Ace reported.

I nodded and replied "Go check the thing off in the distance, I'll stay here with the others." Ace nodded and started running to the green thing off in the distance. I just sighed and started walking towards my daughter and grandkids. "So are you guys doing well?"

Athena and the kits looked at me before nodding. I was about to reply to their nods, but Skyline cut me off by asking "Where's Daddy? Is he okay from the mean lady?"

I chuckled and turned to take them to their father. When we reached Saix, the kits and Athena started nuzzling his unconscious form, saying thanks and hoping that he'd be alright. "He'll wake up in a little bit. Don't worry." I assured them. They all looked at me and smiled. The other two pairs of mates walked up to us, smiles from ear to ear.

"She's gone. We're safe and don't have to worry anymore. Thanks to Saix." Meka said, his royalish attitude poking out.

"Now we can all live here in piece, as one giant family." Igneous added.

We all just sat in our small circle, talking about the journey Athena and Saix started together, how they encountered others during it. Old friends and new. When Ace returned to us, he looked at me and said "We need you to use Flamethrower on something. I don't think the others would like to see a decapitated body with it's head not too far away."

Everybody except the kits looked at Ace, then me, and finally Saix before gasping. The 5 told their kits to stay here with Saix and instantly started asking Ace to lead the way. After loads of pestering, he finally led the group to where a bloody, decapitated Leafeon was. I went up to the body and put my paw on it and started to say "Saga... If you actually loved your son, you wouldn't be away from this world anymore. You could of been with us, happy. But you couldn't go with that path..." Everybody looked at me with sympathy for the moment, but I continued to say "I guess this is goodbye, old friend. Ace, pick up the body and head. Athena, get the grass/dirt containing her blood. We can't have any of it here." Both Espeons did as instructed so I ignited the flame in my throat, allowing it to build. Once it was at it's maximum size, I let it loose. Searing everything in the air. Once I stopped the fire from shooting, the only things you could see were the ashes left over. As the piece landed one by one, I buried each of them with dirt. "Its taken care of..." I mumbled before continuing to say "You all go have fun. I'll watch the kits."

Meka and Igneous looked at me before Meka stated "Actually, we were wondering if you could help us train the kits to battle in case it ever comes to where they need to defend themselves."

I thought about the offer for a second before saying "Alright. We'll show them everything we know. Gotta bring Saix along though. Ace you in?" My friend nodded and started making his way back to the kits and Saix, Meka and Igneous following. I looked towards Charm, Burza, and Athena and said "You girls have fun. If you need anything come to us." After saying that, I started following the other guys towards Saix and the kits.

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

"Igneous and I are low on berries, so I'm going to go collect some for us. You too have fun, sorry I can't join in whatever you guys'll do." Burza shouted while jogging off the her den for the grass-weaved basket for berries.

"Just us two, huh?" Charm said, lust in her voice. "Follow me babe, we can go have an amazing time on our own."

Knowing where this was going, I giggled and whispered into her ear, "You dirty girl... Let's have some fun, follow me." Charm gave me a seductive look and nodded. I started walking towards a mini lake that I saw in the field filler with flowers, not too far. While we made our way to the area, I made sure to swing my hips, shaking my ass causing both me and the Sylveon to get hornier. When we finally reached the area, I had her get in the water and lay on her back, on the sand underneath the water, everything but her back, tail, and a tiny of the back of her head under. "You pleasured me first, now it's my turn..." I said, standing over her. I connected my lips to hers, requesting entry for my tongue to enter her mouth. Not hesitating at all, she opened up allowing our tongues to fight for dominance. I pulled away from the Sylveon and start to kiss her neck, trailing further down her body with my kisses till I finally reached the two holes that I made my goals. Instead of going straight to her moist slit, I went lower to her rear's hole. Hesitantly, I gave it a slight lick, causing Charm to moan.

I smirked and continued to lick the oh so sensitive hole. "A-Athena, stop t-t-teasing me... Putting me i-in so m-much pleasure... and not l-letting me cum... t-thats just r-r-rude..." Charm said in between moans.

I stopped licking her ass and moved upwards to her soaked slit. My mind full of lust now, I shoved my nose and mouth into her slit, licking up the amazing juices the Charm produced, causing Charm to almost shout her moans. Deciding that she needed to suffer a little more, I quickly found the little nub and latched on to it causing Charm to scream in surprise and pleasure. I continued to assault the small piece of flesh with licks and nips, causing the Sylveon to turn into a moaning wreck. "A-A-Athena... I... I!" She shouted.

While still nibbling on the nub, I asked "Yes my sex slave?"

Out of nowhere, Charm screamed "Cumming!" I quickly moved my mouth over her entrance to catch all of her juices. Instead of the wet flow of her juices I was expecting, it all squirted into my mouth, which caused me to jerk back, swallowing Charm's orgasm. The fluids kept shooting out of her, so I decided to catch as much as I could that sprayed out. Another 15 seconds passed by when her orgasm finally stopped.

The Sylveon panting like crazy from her massive orgasm mumbled "C-c-come here... Please..."

I did as she told and stood over her like I did when we first started. With the little strength Charm had left, she connected lips with me. The second our lips attached to each other, I felt my energy draining meaning that Charm used Draining Kiss and wanted to go on. We stayed in our kiss for another ten seconds before I pulled back, a strand of saliva still connecting us. "Sorry babe, I want to continue so I needed to steal some of your energy." She whispered into my ear. I nodded, understanding what she meant when I remember something else that we did the first time.

"Well honey, you're in for a treat."

* * *

 **Saix's POV**

I awoke in a pitch black void again, just like the first time I went into Self Defense Mode. Sighing, I looked around for Lux who I eventually found sleeping. I nudged the Umbreon a little bit causing him to wake up and say "Five more minutes mom..."

I just shook my head and headbutt Lux's side causing him to fully wake up. "What the fuck man, what was that for?" He asked.

"I need your help again to get out of here. I need to see if my family is okay." I said, my voice plain.

The Umbreon sighed and said "Before I take you to the exit, I gotta fill you in on some stuff. Your mate and kits are okay, they are being taught how to battle by Jagger, Meka, and Igneous. Burza is out collecting berries for her and Igneous' den. And finally, Charm and Athena went to the Flower Field for something. Don't know what though."

I nodded and started to follow the now moving Umbreon to the exit out of my conscious. When we finally reached the door, Lux prevented me from entering it and said "Last thing. Just say "Command Lux if you ever want to talk to me, and when talking to me, we can switch place. Just say switch and you'll come in here while I take over your body. Don't worry also, I can only control your body in serious matters or for thirty minutes maximum when we switch."

I nodded and Lux got out of my way. "We can start to switch after I know how everybody is doing now." I said before entering.

In an instant, I felt the air rush around me and opened my eyes to see the training that Lux told me about. "Hey guys, I'm back!" I shouted towards the group, all of them putting their attention on me.

Skyline and Agera reacted fastest and yelled "Daddy!" while running towards me. I stood up and nuzzled both my kits who returned the doing. After our little session stopped, I looked to my friends.

"So we won, huh?" I asked. They nodded causing me to smile, knowing we'd live in peace.

"Igneous, Jagger. Can you guys train the kits on your own? Saix and I are going to go look for our mates." Meka asked the Litleo and Flareon who nodded in return. When getting their approval, the Glaceon walked towards me and asked "Where would our mates be anyways?"

"Flower Field, follow me." I replied and started walking towards the hill containing a giant field full of flowers, with a single lake. When reaching the hill, both our ears perked up at the sounds of moans. We looked down to see something we didn't expect, Charm and Athena rubbing their 'parts' together.

"Arceus... Never thought I'd see lesbian mating. Really fucking hot." Meka mumbled.

I just snickered and replied "Isn't the first time they've done this. Before me and Athena mated, they did this so Athena could know what mating was like."

"Lucky bitch, wish I saw." Meka grumbled.

I just laughed and continued to look at our horny mates.

* * *

 **Athena's POV**

I continued to rub my vagina on Charms and deepthroated two of her ribbons, both of us moaning in pleasure and lust, our soaking slits continued to grind against each other, splitting the creases with our own flaps. While I sucked and licked the Sylveon's ribbons and our pussies grinding together, I felt something new and painful, yet amazing. Charm formed her remaining two ribbons together and slowly moved them to my ass. The instant they were lined up, she plunged them in, going as far up as she could causing me to scream, which was soon covered up from my moans of the two ribbons thrusting inside of me. The combined pleasure of my ass, grinding, and deepthroating sent me over the edge. I started to moan insanely as my orgasmed approached, soaking the Sylveon below me. As my orgasm finished, the ribbons left my ass and throat and returned back to the sexy Sylveon I was mating with. I felt the pokemon shuttering under me, meaning that my orgasm made her also have hers. Having no strength left, I collasped on top of her, my eyelids drooping from the immense amount of pleasure and low energy, causing me to quickly fall asleep on top of her.

* * *

 **Well everybody, how was the Finale to Left In The Shadows?**

 **Next, the Sequel! I'll be updating Final Stand with a 3.5k chapter hopefully then I'll be working on chapter one of the sequel to this.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and have a good evening! :D**


	20. Chaos Squad - Teaser

**Hello** **everybody, I am back with the first chapter of Left In The Shadow's sequel.**

 **This chapter is going T** **o ha posted onto L.I.T.S but won't become of a story of its own until after the second chapter is done being made so you guys don't read only something that you read here. This second chapter is going to be written after I get chapter nine for Final Stand out to continue my back and** **forth updates between the two.**

 **I will do my best to get chapter two for this and chapter 9 for Final Stand out before the end of the week to repair my two updates a week, since I've been doing one update per story a week. Though who knows.**

 **Anyways, this first chapter is short, it's so you can get a taste of the story. The real stuff begins in chapter two. :)**

 **WARNING - I'm absolutely terrible at writing in third person, I'm very sorry about that**

 **With nothing else here to say besides the disclaimer, this is the end of the author's note.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Agera's POV**

I awoke to the loud sound of explosions. Instantly, I was fully alert and ran to the entrance from my parents' den and pushed the area up, revealing the outdoors. Poking my head out of the den, I saw the unexpected. Everybody but my friends and I were scattering, shooting attacks here and there in the air and sometimes ground, a lot of pokemon I had never seen before, countering the attacks. Not know what to do, I lowered myself back into the den and called out "Skyline, wake up and c'mere." Before peeking out again to see the chaos, soon followed by my sister.

There was no chaos however, besides blood on the grass and the area scorched and burning, only our small circle of pokemon and the ones who were attacking which the strongest looking ones were a Salamence, Tyranitar, Gallade, Volcarona, and a Mega Aerodactyl which began to speak. "We've been told about you guys, dark type lovers. I see that one of you here is a dark type, though I was told about a second one. Where is he?"

I saw my dad walk towards the prehistoric pokemon and say "You'll never find another dark type here, now leave, please. This is our home and you're destroying it just to look for me and 'another' Umbreon."

The pokemon just chuckled and said "What is that then?" He looked in my direction, starting to charge up a Hyper Beam. I froze where I was as he shot the bright, powerful beam of light. As it hurdled to me, I felt multiple pulls on my legs. In just a single blink, I was back in the den looking at Skyline, Lye, and Syndicate, mesmorized from the strong attack shot towards me. Followed by the confusion of what happened was a deafening explosion, less than five feet away from us. The dirt, rock, and gravel from the blast shot towards us, stabbing through our fur and flesh letting the fresh blood that our bodies contained spill out. I heard shouts from our parents, before going into unconsciousness.

 **( 3rd Person Switch)**

"Saix, you and the girls run! Grab the kids and leave this place. It's isn't safe! Igneous, Jagger, Ace, and I will handle it!" Meka yelled towards the now worried Umbreon. The pokemon, his mate, and friends ran towards where the den where all their kids were, which contained of a Sylveon, Glaceon, Luxio, and the second Umbreon they were looking for. When the group of parents reached the den, they dug through the destruction, finally finding the four buried in it all, covered in several large cuts and gashes.

"You'll be ok kids, trust me!" Saix shouted when lifting them all up one by one to the surface. Once they were all up, he looked to see the rest of the males fighting to help give time to the others, all of the covered in some type of burn marks and multiple cuts, but stayed fighting strong. The Umbreon knowing they had little time told his mate "Use Psychic to pick them all up, then we'll run towards the forest again. We can use the spare den for the night before getting as far away from here as possible."

* * *

 **I know, I know. This isn't much of a first chapter, but more of a teaser.**

 **It's fine though, I should be updating this soon and making it into it's own personal story once I get chapter nine for Final Stand out, and Chapter two for this done.**

 **(I did not realize that the name Chaos Squad came from Sunset Overdrive when coming up with the story's name)**

 **Hope you guys are interested in this little teaser, and I hope you all enjoy the sequel once it's out :D**


End file.
